A Sequel to the Epilogue
by TheShadowCat008
Summary: After 19 years of peace, danger strikes Hogwarts again. A prophecy is revealed and mentions the Blood Amulet which may be used to plunge the world in a darkness: rekindling the powers of Voldemort by using the blood of three tributes. Who are the three? And little do they know, there is a deeper meaning to the prophecy. One line which may be linked back to the Beginning of Time...
1. Year 1 - Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first FanFiction so I'm sorry if I get some things wrong. Please be patient with me because sometimes I have massive writer's block and i might not be able to update because of that reason or personal reasons. **

The train had just started to move. After waving goodbye to their parents, and the daunting task of making Albus let her change into her school robes, Albus and Rose rushed round the corridor and banged the door open into a empty compartment. Well almost empty. A boy about their height with static blond hair was sitting by the window in a corner reading. Without looking up, he said absently, "Hey."

Rose looked at Albus and Albus looked at Rose. Rose finally said "Are these seats taken?"

"No" replied the boy. "Go ahead."

Albus nodded gratefully, slung off his bag and slumped on the seat opposite the boy, Rose followed his lead and sat down next to her cousin. Albus looked out of the window and Rose took out a small book and started to write some things in it with a small quill. The boy sighed and shut his book with a snap. The other two both looked at him.

"Just thought that I'm probably being a bit of prick right now you know with ignoring you and stuff. I'm sure I know you from somewhere call me stupid but I'm sure I saw you at a wedding or something..."

Rose replied by saying "There's no need to be embarrassed silly- didn't you know that we are related? Something like our great uncle was a Black and you're a Malfoy right? So you're our distant relation" she said quite fast. "Oh, and my dad said that your dad and my uncle, mum and him were old classmates. He saw you on the platform."

The boy looked confused. "You know who I am?"

Albus chuckled. "Yeah, you're our second cousin. I'm Albus. Albus Severus Potter. You can call me Al. Oh and this is Rose."

The boy looked relieved. "I'm Scorpius." and as an afterthought, "Scorpius. Hyperion. Malfoy. But you can call me Scorp. Just don't take any offence at the name."

Now Albus and Rose looked confused. "Why would we be offended? You've done nothing wrong."

Scorpius looked sceptically at them. The door slid open with a bang and with such force that the glass pane shattered. Three boys stalked in, all of them sneering with haughty looks. The one in the middle with long tangled dirty blond hair stepped forward.

"I told you he was on the train," the blond was saying. "If that's not Harry Potter's son, then I'm a bleeding unicorn.

Rose and Al stood up immediately. Al had his wand drawn, and Rose looked especially fierce. Scorpius stood up as well, for fear that she might turn on him if he didn't. He wasn't keen on taking her on with that look in her eye.

"What? Come to stare, have you?" Rose said. She was taller than the intruder boy and he seemed to wince under her stare. Scorpius didn't blame him.

"I'm surprised you're not taking tickets at the door," the boy said. "My dad says the Potters are notorious attention-seekers."

"Well, your dad's probably just jealous because he's not important enough to be paid attention to." Scorpius was surprised to hear his own voice. Everyone in the compartment turned towards him, and already he was beginning to regret saying anything.

"Well well. Another boy. Friend, is he?" the boy sneered, stepping towards Scorpius and reaching out a hand to touch Scorpius's hair. Scorpius flinched away and the other boy found himself with Al's wand at his throat. Backing away, the boy bumped into his other two henchmen.

"Get out." growled Al dangerously. Rose had pulled out a pretty lethal looking dictionary.

"Oi boss" grunted one of the other boys. "That's Malfoy's kid."

"Malfoy!" The boy snorted with laughter. "Boys, you're probably not familiar with the Malfoys," he said to his cronies. He spoke with a tone that was not unlike the old Rita Skeeter articles about Scorpius's grandparents. "They joined Voldemort back in his time, but couldn't handle the Death Eater lifestyle and came crawling back to the Ministry begging for leniency and forgiveness. Then they moved abroad when they finally realized no one wanted them here. They'd betrayed the Death Eaters, but the Ministry didn't trust them either, so they had no choice but to leave."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Scorpius was startled by his own outburst. The boy eyed him nastily and his cronies gave him the evil eye. Scorpius opened his mouth to say something, but his voice didn't seem to work. His deepest fear had just been realised, and now he was sure that his new friends would want nothing more to do with him.

"Hmmm," Al began, his glance shifting from the intruder to Scorpius. From the look on Al's face, he wasn't about to say anything nice. Scorpius expected the worst, but instead Al said, "I was just thinking it's too bad you don't realise that no one wants you here and that you have no choice but to leave." He took a step towards the door, wand firmly in hand. The boy didn't answer but grabbed Scorpius by the scruff of his neck and shook him roughly. "Now listen here, Malfoy-" and was interrupted by Rose slamming the dictionary into his face. He stood up after the hit and glared at Rose. "Didn't you hear him?" she told him firmly, "He said leave."

The boy clenched his fist and aimed a punch at her. Before he hit her two green jets of light hit him square in the chest and sent him catapulting out of the compartment and crashing into the corridor. He quickly scrambled away, his henchmen scuttling after him. Albus pocketed his wand and slammed the door closed. Rose quickly fixed the glass using her wand and turned to Scorpius. He had dropped his wand and was slumped on the chair. Both cousins could see that he was shaken up badly and went over to comfort him. "Are you okay?" asked Albus, before instantly regretting it. That would be the last thing Scorpius would want.

"Yeah I'm fine." he replied shakily. "I've already been through that before because of my family, but not like that. That's why I started to have a private tutor."

Rose started to speak but Scorpius put up a hand to silence her and carried on. "I know we've only just met but I've never had friends like you guys before. No one has ever stood up to me like that before."

Both boys then looked sheepishly at one another, as if unsure what to say. Rose, who didn't seem to ever have that problem, was the first to speak. "Thanks for standing up for us, Scorpius," she said as she sat back down. "We knew Al would get more attention than his brother ever did, because—you know—he looks more like his dad and all, but we weren't quite expecting that."

"No worries. And, erm…" his voice seemed to fail him again, "thanks to you, too. My family... they're not bad wizards. They just wanted to be left alone." He felt ashamed. He should be fiercely defending his family, explaining how his mum is from Greece, and that they owned a respected apothecary, and that they just wanted what was best for him, but a small part of him knew that this boy was probably just saying what everyone already thought about the Malfoys. Perhaps making friends was going to be more of a challenge than he had imagined.

"My mum says that one shouldn't have preconceived notions about others just because of their family," said Rose. "After all, that kind of thinking is what led to the persecution of Muggle-borns under Voldemort in the first place. So we mustn't let our prejudices determine how we treat others, whether they are Muggle-born or of the oldest wizarding families." She was talking very fast again, and Al smiled at Scorpius as if to assure him that, yes, she was like this all the time.

"Don't listen to what those idiots say, Scorpius" came a new voice from by the compartment door. They all turned around and saw a boy who looked like an older version of Al slouching against the compartment door. A red haired boy with a small red goatee stood next to him. "Teddy!" yelled Rose, and leapt up to hug him. "Hey." said the older version of Al, "No hugs for your favourite cousin then?"

Al went up to the boy- Scorpius worked out that he was probably Al's older brother and clapped him round the shoulder. "Hey bro"

Another boy stepped in to the compartment wheeling a trunk and slid the door shut. "Hey Scorp. Guess I'll have to introduce you to the others."

"Okay Fred."

Fred stopped and looked at him. "How do you know my name?"

Scorpius grinned. "Your trunk." He pointed at the trunk which said in tatty writing; FRED WEASLEY.

"Oh." said Fred. "It used to be my uncle's before he died. I'm named after him you know." And without another word he climbed onto his trunk and started to speak. The others all looked at him. "Right. I think you guys are being very rude. Your friendliness rates are as low as the IQ of a car park attendant!"

"How much is that then?" asked the older boy

"Erm... One. Anyway, this is Scorpius. Scorpius, the cheeky older boy with the brown hair is James, Al's older brother, and the one over there with the stupid goatee is Teddy Lupin."

"I'll have you know that I'm a new teacher here, Fre- Weasley, and I could've easily dock points from your house but I won't - because - I'm - feeling - nice."

James laughed. "Looks like you really scared Smith. Saw him running down the corridor like he was about to wet himself."

They continued to talk throughout the journey, and Scorpius found that he quite enjoyed talking to Rose, who seemed to know about as much or more of the basics as he did. Plus, she seemed fascinated by the fact that his mum had been a Herbology teacher and by the fact that his parents were known for their quality potions and ingredients. Al, though much quieter than his cousin, was also very knowledgeable about loads of counter curses even if most were far too advanced for him. He was also quite the authority on Quidditch, and Scorpius nearly fainted when he learned that Al's mum had been a professional Quidditch player. Rose too followed Quidditch, but not nearly as intensely as the boys.

As time wore on, the subject turned to the Houses. "So your family was in Slytherin, then?" Rose went on. "I've read about the four Houses, of course, and while I expect that I'd be a shoo-in for Ravenclaw, my dad seems convinced I'll be in Gryffindor just like him. Do you expect you'll be in Slytherin? Obviously, no one can really know ahead of time, but it does seem that sometimes families tend to be Sorted into the same Houses."

"I doubt I'll be in Slytherin," Scorpius said quietly. "I don't want to be in Slytherin."

"Why?" asked Fred curiously, perched on a pillow from somebody's trunk.

Scorpius sighed. "I've been trying to break free from my family's legacy for ages now, and I want to prove that not all Malfoy's are bad and I can be different and not be the same as my father or grandfather."

"Well, Harry says all four Houses are perfectly good," Teddy butted in, "and not to make judgments about Slytherins, because the rumors that all dark wizards are from Slytherin only got out of control during Voldemort's years because Voldemort himself happened to be in Slytherin. Anyway, when one considers the entire history of the House—dating back to the Founders, that is—then one can see how ridiculous it is to condemn an entire House for a few bad apples during—say—a thirty-year period or so. That sort of thinking just entirely glosses over all of the positive contributions by Slytherins to wizarding society, particularly advances in medical magic and potion-making." He said this all very fast, and occasionally he'd glance uneasily at Al, who looked as though he'd heard all of this before, and it was clearly not his favorite topic.

He was about to chime in with his own knowledge of the traditional House traits, when the compartment door slid open to reveal a small old portly lady pushing a trolley laden with sweets and drinks. "Anything from the trolly dears?" she trilled.

"Excellent!" yelled James, leaping up and rushing over to the trolly to choose his food. Albus let out an exaggerated sigh as James's order came floating back, occasionally glancing at the others to see what they wanted. "... 7 Pumpkin Pasties, 14 Chocolate Frogs, 2 packets of Berties, 5 Fizzing Wizzbees, a few Caldron Cakes and.. and..."

"Acid Pops!" Al yelled, and everyone groaned

"How about 7 Wizochocs?" asked Scorpius.

"... And 7 Wizochocs." finished James with relief. He walked over to his bag and rummaged in it for his wallet. He eventually lifted his head and told the lady, "I can't find it." Everyone groaned but Scorpius stood up and gave the lady some money. He returned carrying a massive amount of sweets and dumped it on a seat.

"Sheesh James how much did you buy?"

James gave him a sheepish look.

As the day wore on, the subjects kept changing, and between Scorpius's excitement at having someone his age to actually talk to, having friends and Rose's inability to speak in less than a paragraph at a time, the chatter was practically endless. Throughout the day a few kids here and there would linger outside the compartment door and try to sneak a look at Al, and every now and again they'd get an actual visitor, including a sneering Zephaniah Smith (who quickly exited when he saw Lupin) and Blair Zabini, a tiny girl with honey-colored skin, impossibly-spiraled hair, and hazel eyes that sometimes looked green but mostly looked yellow.

And finally, in the middle of an animated discussion about whether the Holyhead Harpies would—or should—ever hire wizards, they arrived.

_xXx_

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

A mousy-looking girl with ringlet curls bounced off to a cheering Hufflepuff table. It seemed that with every shout from the Sorting Hat, Scorpius could feel his heart beating faster and faster. He was certain that he was trembling and that everyone around him could see it. His mind was racing. What House would he be in? What House did he want to be in? Al had told him quietly as they walked to the boats that his dad told him the Sorting Hat would consider what House he wanted to be in, and Scorpius was suddenly faced with more possible outcomes than he was ready for. He always thought that he would be put into the House that his personality matched; he hadn't any idea that he could have a say in it.

Scorpius watched as Professor Flitwick called out names. He barely heard them as he argued with himself in his head.

_I could go there. And it would_ _change people's opinion of me_!

_Father would be mad!_

_I would be with Albus and Rose… they're nice._

_What about Crabbe and Goyle?_

_They're not even that nice!_

_Neither are all of the other people_

_I'm not going in Slytherin. I'm smart maybe the Hat will put me in Ravenclaw._

_Yeah, right._

_I'm not going in Slytherin._

_Everyone will make fun of you for being in Gryffindor. You don't belong there._

_I don't belong in Slytherin_, either!

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

His heart pounding, he walked up to the stool- he didn't think that he would be the first of his friends to be called. As he sat on the stool and Professor Flitwick placed the Sorting Hat on his head, the only thought he had was,

_Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin_.

"Not Slytherin, Hm? Well, I'm not going to put you in a house because of your name." the Hat said in his head. "Hm, lets see. You're brave, very brave, otherwise you wouldn't of said that about the houses a on the train and for not wanting to go where you should be... Hm... You're clever, but not that good at riddles... Cunning, yes, bust not as cunning as you should be... Quite reckless I see... Perhaps Gryffindor would suit you... Slytherin is not for you, definitely not... Ravenclaw or Gryffindor... Hm... Lets see... How about..."

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat finally shouted to the hall. Professor Flitwick took the hat off his head and he made his way to the Gryffindor table. Everyone started to clap, led by James and Albus, and Scorpius squeezed in between James and, a few claps later, Albus joined them. "Well done, mate." Al hissed to him. "At least no one stared at you like they did to me- I look like my dad." he explained.

The Sorting finished about 10minutes later, with an Oliver Wood Jr. (GRYFFINDOR! ). After a small speech made by Professor McGonagall, everyone tucked in to a delicious dinner made by the house elves ( "New rights now, thanks to my mum!" exclaimed Rose proudly), to which after Professor McGonagall gave a speech- "Welcome, Welcome, Welcome to our new students and teachers- may I present, Professor Babbling, Ancient Runes; Professor Binns, History of Magic; Professor Figg, Muggle Studies; Firenze, Divination; Professor Flitwick, Charms , Head of Ravenclaw and Deputy Head; Professor Hagrid, Care of Magical Creatures; Professor Weasley, Flying;" - Ginny waved at them from the Teachers Table, "Professor Lupin, DADA and Recent Graduater from this School; Madam Pince, Librarian; Madam Pomfrey and Nurse Wainscott, School Matrons; Professor Sinistra, Astronomy and Head of Hufflepuff; Professor Slughorn, Potions and Head of Slytherin; Professor Longbottom, Herbology and Head of Gryffindor; Argus Filch, Caretaker; and myself, Head of School.

"I must now tell you or remind you of the school rules. As always, the Forbidden Forest is Out of Bounds to all students, as is the dungeons further down than the Potions Department. There is one new school rule now in place; As so not to discriminate you from other houses, students will now be allowed into other houses' common rooms only with permission from a house member who will not give you the password- again for house and safety reasons. Timetables will be given to you tomorrow morning. First years, your prefects will show you to your common rooms. That is all. Have a enjoyable year here." And with that, she sat down again, and a perpetual buzz of noise spread out across the hall. "First years! First years this way please!" came two voices from two older kids in Gryffindor clothes. Al and Rose seemed to recognise them. "Louis! Vic!" Rose yelled. Both siblings turned round to face Rose, Al and Scorpius. Both their face broke into smiles, but the boy said, "We'll catch up later." They both looked round as the rest of the Gryffindor first year's joined them. They walked away, the others trailing after them, Rose, Al and Scorpius following them.

_Everyone's_ _been so friendly so far. Maybe it'll be ok._

**A/N: Next chapter should be up soon. Please tell me what you thought about it and if you have any good ideas :-D**


	2. Year 1 - Chapter 2

**A/N: New chapter! please enjoy and many thanks to the people who reviewed, followed and favourited! I will bake virtual brownies for you all! **

Scorpius woke with a start after having a rather vivid dream about a cheese that spoke fluent Italian, and peered around his new First Year dormitory that would be his home for basically one year. In the dorm there was four four poster beds and a few tapestries, next to each bed was a table, on the other side was a chest of drawers and then above the tables there was one shelf. Everything was red and gold, Gryffindor through and through. There were two doors, one led down the spiral staircase back to the common room, and the other led to the bathroom- in which were 5 cubicles- each included the same thing; a small sink, toilet, shower, a bag for dirty clothes and a small box for toiletries. Again, the room was coloured with Gryffindor colours. He could see the sleeping figures of his new Gryffindor classmates. There were four other boys in his dormitory- Al, Aiden Finnigan, Frank Longbottom and Oliver. Moonlight flooded in from the window next to his four poster bed- the clock read 2:00 He groaned, turned over again, buried his face in his pillow and desperately tried to get back to sleep. After a few moments of just lying there he decided that he was bored and snatched a look at the clock again. 2:05 He groaned again.

_Maybe I shouldn't of eaten all that cheese..._

He started to think about what had happened the night before. After Dom and Louis had led them up many staircases, nearly all of them moving, they had stopped at a massive portrait of a Fat Lady in a overly decorated pink dress, singing something horrible. Dom had said the password (Frank had decidedly wrote it down in a notebook- he had a terrible memory, according to himself) and they had all rushed into a comfy common room- after Louis had given a small talk and many had wearily walked up either of the two staircases to go the dorms, Al decided to play a game of Exploding Snap with Scorpius, Frank, Aiden and Oliver. At around 10:00, Rose and some of her friends decided that they had had enough of the boys singeing off each other's eyebrows and went up to their dorm, soon followed by a muffled shout (probably "Get to bed NOW!" ) from one of the prefects- probably Louis as it was coming from the boy's side of the staircase. With that, all five decided to abandon the game and slunk up the stairs to their dorms.

Scorpius was drawn out of his thoughts by a tapping at the window, he looked up and saw his owl, Skeiron, trying to get in. He sighed, not wanting to leave his bed. He reached his hand out to find his wand on his bedside cabinet, grabbed blindly onto something that felt like his wand. It felt like it was trapped on something. So he pulled. And then he found himself laying on the ground next to his bed in a heap, his wand still stuck firmly under the pile of books on his bedside cabinet, daring him to try and pull it out again. So Scorpius gave up the clever idea and went to open the window.

After sending Skeiron back to the Owlery, he sat on the bed and opened the letter. It was obviously from his mum and dad, he had sent a letter home last night telling them that he had got into Gryffindor.

_Dear Scorpy,_

_Mum here. We got your letter saying you got into Gryffindor last night- we are all really proud of you - Dad is glad that you had the bravery to say that you wanted to be in Gryffindor not Slytherin (but he doesn't know what he'll say to Grandad Lucius). I am pleased that you are happy and I hope you have made some new friends. Have a great time. Please owl us sometime, we like to hear from you._

_Love Mum_

Scorpius grinned happily at the letter and stuffed it under his pillow. He looked at the clock again; 2:15. With an exasperated groan he burrowed under the covers again and flopped onto the bed.

The cheese started to sing.

_xXx_

"Al! Al! Will you wake up already?!" Scorpius yelled in Al's ear.

"Warrgh... Wha s'matter Scorp..."

"Wake up... NOW.. All the others have gone down to breakfast."

"5 more minutes Scorp..."

"Fine. I'm going to have a shower. Be up by then, ok?" Scorpius said, walking towards the bathroom door.

"Warrghf..."

_xXx_

"ALBUS!" Scorpius shouted as loud as he could, he had been half an hour in the bathroom getting ready, whilst Al slept.

"AAHHHH! What the bloody hell was that for?!" yelled Al, trying to salvage his bed covers as Scorpius yanked them off him.

"Al, it's quarter past eight! Will you hurry up and get ready! Classes start at nine and we have to go to the Great Hall and have breakfast and get out time tables." Scorpius pleaded.

"Breakfast?!"

"Mmm"

"Breakfast!? Don't wanna miss that?! Why didn't you say so before?! Or woken me up before?!" yelled Al excitedly, rushing to the bathroom door, still tangled in his bed sheet, his Weasley gene kicking in.

Scorpius shook his head, slightly amused. "Weasleys..."

There was a loud thump and a yell. Scorpius looked up absently from where he was sitting on his bed, trying to do up his shoelace. "What?"

"I fell over. Bloody bedsheet. Can you help me get untangled?"

Scorpius answered angrily, his temper getting the better of him. "No I bloody well can't! You can bloody untangle the bloody bed sheet yourself!?"

He heard a massively exaggerated sigh coming from the bathroom.

_xXx_

"What've you got first?" asked Rose.

"Potions." they both said at once.

"So do we." said another girl walking next to Rose.

Albus raised an eyebrow. "And you are...?"

"Roxanne Weasley. Sister to Fred."

"I'm Scorpius and this is Albus."

They rounded a corner leading into the dungeons, and stopped at a line of students leading into the Potions room. They all filed in, and sat at a desk. Scorpius was surprised to find himself next to Al and Lorcan / Lysander Scamander - two twin boys in Slytherin. He looked around and saw Aiden sitting next to his brother, Shaun, who was also in Slytherin. The door clanged closed and Professor Slughorn walked in.

"Potions!" he said energetically. "You are all here to learn the subtle art of potion making. Many of you may think that this is not magic as there is no wand waving or incantations. But I assure you, this is a very magical art. This is a subject that probably only a select few of you can master. If you will be patient with me I can teach you how to how to bottle fame... brew glory... and even put a stopper in death." Slughorn suddenly went very serious but almost immediately perked up again to his bouncy self. "Right! That's but the formalities behind then. Now, any questions?! No? Right. Please get into pairs and turn to page 69 of your One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi book and please get started! I'll be coming round to each of you individually and asking you a few questions. Nothing to worry about just a few questions to see how much you already know..."

_xXx_

"Hey Al." said James at dinner. "How were your lessons?"

"Good" said Scorpius for Al cautiously.

James glanced at his friends mischievously. "Did I tell you about Firenze the Divination teacher?"

"No" said Al quickly

"Well. You know what I said about centaurs? He's a centaur."

"Wow!"

"Oh Yeah?"

"Yeah."

" Do you know how big they are? They're about 18 feet long and they've got teeth as big as your leg."

Scorpius hid his face in his hands in embarrassment.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well.. Well..."

"Hey Albus." came Rose's voice from behind him.

"AAAHHH!" yelled Al, scared. He took a few deep breaths and looked around, pretending not to notice his brother and his brother's friends cracking up around him. "Oh hi Rose"

Scorpius noticed they had all finished eating, took Al firmly by the wrist and walked out of the Great Hall.

_xXx_

Scorpius, Rose and Al were sitting in the common room, doing some of their homework at around 9:00pm when the rest of the house clambered in the common room. James and one of his friends immediately unpacked a magic chess board and had started playing, to the support and bets of their friends.

Frank, Oliver and Aiden went up to the dorms half an hour later. All three of them started to pack up their homework.

"G-night guys" said Rose, starting to walk up the girls staircase.

As Al and Scorpius left the common room James's knight was having it's head rhythmically beaten on the table by the opposing bishop.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter should be up soon so please review and maybe follow and favourite? **

**In case any of you haven't read it I would recommend a really good story called Like Me For Who I Am, Not What I Am by catherinesmackay. It's a really good story and it is worth a read! **


	3. Year 1 - Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, ShadowCat here, I have for you chapter 3! Please R & R!**

Teddy sat at his office, shuffling papers nervously when there came a knock on the door. "Come in." he said tiredly. He still jumped when the door opened, and looked round to see a 17 year old girl, dressed in her Gryffindor robes, with flowing golden hair, every bit like her mother in every way- beautiful. The sixteenth veela blood in her–scarcely anything, genetically–still shined through her face; she could entrance and trap any man she wanted, and Teddy felt lucky just to be with her.

"Victoire." grinned Teddy, his hair turning green from happiness. He quickly blushed and his hair turned pink. "Erm.. Weasley- is there anything I can do for you?" he said sheepishly, trying to salvage his pride and trying to turn his hair back to its normal red. But it didn't work- his hair persisted to stay pink with embarrassment.

"I want some extra help with classes." she told him in a sweet seductive voice

Teddy grinned. "You're already dating the professor, what more do you want?"

She ran over to him, lightly kissed him and sat on his lap. "I've been wanting to do that all morning."

Teddy gave her an offhand grin "we'll it's hard now I'm marking papers all the time and working out lessons and being stuck in this office all day-"

Victoire gently stroked his chest. "Don't talk..." She pulled him into a deep kiss. They stayed there for a while, lips glued together. Then the door creaked open and they both froze as Neville walked in.

"Teddy?!" He stopped, looking at the scene he had just walked into. His face turned to sheer shock. "Oh my God... Oh my God.. I am so sorry Teddy... I'll go now- Oh Shit" he made to leave, but stopped when Teddy spoke.

"Neville, it's ok. You just scared me- I'm just glad it wasn't Minnie"

"Why Minnie?" asked Victoire

"Because_ it's in my contract that I'm not allowed to do stuff with a student"

"But we were together when you were at school- she already knows that. Why wouldn't we still be together?"

Teddy shrugged. "I'm a new teacher. Don't want to lose my job quite yet." He noticed that Neville was still awkwardly standing in the doorway. "Oh Professor what did you come here for anyway?"

Neville blushed. "There's a staff meeting in the Transfiguration room."

"All right, I'll be there. Just give me a few minutes"

Neville looked from one to the other, and blushed even more furiously. "I'll just... go then" he swiftly made his exit and closed the door.

Teddy grinned again, and looked at Victorie. "I just have to clear things up here"

_xXx_

Two hours previously, in a corner leading to the Great Hall, two boys were having an argument.

"Are you insane, James?" hissed Fred

"Nope. It's foolproof. All we need is 10 Dungbombs and some flour and -" James told him

"James, I've seen better plans in an AirFix kit."

"Fred, are you saying that my plan is crap?

"There's no way I'm going to go to the staff meeting and -"

"But we're not going to do that"

"What the hell are you suggesting, Mr James 'Einstein' Potter?" Fred said sarcastically

"We're going to the Transfiguration room and rigging the room."

"That plan has more holes in it than in the 5th film of Star Wars."

"Well..."

"This could go as wrong as a episode of Law & Order - What am I saying?! Of course I want to join in, you jolt! Where are the Dungbombs?"

"Well... Filch saw them and confiscated them..."

"Oh that's great isn't it? You tell me about this plan and you don't even have the Dungbombs? Now what are we meant to do?"

"Get them back."

"You can't be serious. Not with Filch prowling and his stupid cat on the loose?"

"I'm totally serious."

"Naah" Fred looked at James's serious face and burst out laughing.

_xXx_

"Shh"

"I am shh-ing" Both boys tiptoed down the corridor leading to Filch's office. Fred stopped suddenly, and turned round to face James. "How do you even know Filch isn't in there?"

"Because -" smiled James, taking a old, tatty piece of parchment out of his pocket, "'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"

Fred looked down at the gradual ink-line fill up of the page. "Oh"

"See, Filch is on the 3rd floor, and Mrs Norris is, is... I can't find her. But his office looks safe so I guess we can go."

"Okay."

They stopped when they reached his office.

"Alohomora." whispered Fred. It didn't work. "Someone's charmed the door so the spell won't work." he said, taking out a hairpin and picking the lock. There was a click and the door creaked open.

"Fred, you stay out here and guard the flour. Stay by the statue of Dobby. I'll go and get them" James whispered. Without waiting for a reply he ducked under the low doorframe and into the office.

As James walked in, he realised how small the office was. He saw a bundle of what looked like a coat, on an old chair. Wrinkling his nose up from the smell, he looked around the office. There, on top of the big cupboard, out of his reach was his bag of Dungbombs. "Accio" he whispered, and the bag came gliding down into his hand. He grinned and ran out of the room and slamming the door shut. Little did he know, two beady eyes were watching him from under the coat...

_xXx_

"What now?" asked Fred, holding the packets of flour and gazing up at the chandelier in the Transfiguration room.

"Hold these." said James, passing the Dungbombs to Fred and taking out his wand.

"What are you doing?" asked Fred, slightly nervously, backing away slightly.

"Levicorpus!"

And with that, Fred was dangling upside down by his ankle, next to the chandelier.

"Oh. I see now." grinned Fred - or as close to a grin as you could get if you were hanging upside down by your ankle. "First I'll blow out the candles."

"Why?"

"So, James, the candles won't burn everything when we drop it." He then balanced the Dungbombs and the packets of flour on the chandelier so they wouldn't fall off. James grinned and pointed his wand at Fred again, and muttered a few words. Fred immediately became camouflaged, like an Invisibility Cloak had just been place on him. James took out the Marauders Map again. Professor McGonagall was coming down the corridor towards the room. James quickly climbed into the cupboard in the room and locked it, just a few seconds before the Professor walked in the room.

_xXx_

Fred's heart was jumping faster than two kangaroos in mating season as Teddy Lupin walked in, 10minutes late (again).

"Right, now Teddy has finally joined us, we can get started." Minnie said to the agreement of the other staff, Teddy seemed to be avoiding Neville's eye.

"Regarding the unfilled Transfiguration post, I can't believe I have to fill in for it. Hopefully we can get someone to fill the post by next term. Regarding improvements, I suggest..."

The teacher's voices mingled together and Fred lost interest in the conversation whilst arguing with himself.

_Do I cut the rope now?_

_Do it_

_But maybe it's too early..._

_It's up to you._

_I can't remember when James said to do it_

_I would do it now_

_Think.. THINK_

_Well it's kind of hard to think when you're being suspended by your ankle 6m in the air and you can't move..._

_Mmm_

_Should I do it?_

_Go on..._

Fred's ears perked up as Minnie spoke again after much discussion- well perked down as he was upside down.

"Now, Teddy. Two questions; Are you still dating Victorie or not and are you happy with fill- in post and after the DADA teacher comes, would you like to change to Transfiguration because that's what you opted to do when you applied for the job?

Teddy stuttered "I.. I.."

Fred decided that Teddy didn't deserve to be embarrassed any more, pointed his wand at the rope holding the chandelier up and thought, _Diffindo._

The rope snapped. The chandelier plunged down to the ground, and as it hit it let off a horrible smell of rotten eggs. Fred had to pinch himself to stop himself from laughing- the teachers looked so funny running around, drenched in flour like that. He heard a small snigger coming from the cupboard. Flitwick heard it, immediately whisked his wand out and said "Alohomora." The cupboard door flew open, and James walked out, laughing. Ginny looked like she was going to faint from embarrassment.

"Hullo!" he said nervously.

"Potter! Did anyone else join in with this?"

James didn't answer, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Someone must of charmed the rope from up there for it to snap..." murmured Teddy, trying to de-flour his goatee.

Flitwick pointed his wand near to where the chandelier had been and said firmly, "Liberacorpus" There was a yell, and an invisible figure crashed onto a desk. Teddy walked over to him and did the counter curse for the Disillusionment Charm. A very dazed Fred appeared on the splintered desk. Fred quickly stood up next to James.

"Potter, Weasley. Have you got anything to say?"

Both boys surveyed the flour covered, eggy smelling scene in front of them.

James finally spoke. "Permission to snigger, Professor."

"Permission refused."

The two boys glanced at each other. "May have to snigger anyway, Professor"

And they did just that, whilst the teachers looked on disapprovingly.

"Potter! Weasley!"

**A/N: Sorry, the chapter was probably a bit short, but thanks for reading, please review, follow, favourite and maybe recommend to others?**

**Next chapter should be up soon, any suggestions about what you want to happen next? I have ideas for year 3, 4, 5 and 6 but have no idea what to write for the rest of 1 and 2.**


	4. Year 1 - Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys! New chapter here! Many thanks to sabrina-luna-potter for reviewing every single chapter :-)Please enjoy!**

The lazy Friday-November afternoon sun beat down on Hogwarts, wanting to turn into December. All was peaceful.

Almost peaceful.

Not peaceful.

"Scorpius! Al!" yelled Frank from the door to the library, receiving a glare from Madam Pince. He quickly lowered his voice to a whisper. "Scorpius! Al!"

Both boys looked up at him from the table on which they were working. "What, Frank?" asked Scorpius slightly grumpily.

"I've got to start this 15 inch essay that's in for Monday and I wasn't listening for the lesson and I don't know a thing about Dementors" moaned Al moodily.

"Someone's broken in to Gryffindor Tower! And worse, our dorms!" Frank told them worriedly.

"THEY'VE WHAT?!" yelled Scorpius, jumping to his feet, receiving another hawk-eyed look from Madam Pince.

"Come on!" yelled Frank again, receiving a "Five points from Gryffindor" from Madam Pince. Frank pretended not to hear her and ran off down the corridor. Scorpius tugged Al to his feet, saying, "You can finish the essay after!"

"But it's dinner then and I want to get it finished before the Quidditch...!"

"Sunday then, now COME ON!"

"But.. But.." protested Albus as Scorpius dragged him towards the door.

_xXx_

They ran up the stairs towards Gryffindor Tower, Scorpius puffing, "She's got eyes like a hawk, *pant pant* that woman."

"Shut up and run!" Frank called from next to the portrait of the Fat Lady, saying the password (Descendo) and disappearing behind it.

They joined him in the common room, and surveyed the wreaked room. Al whistled, still holding onto his quill and parchment. "Who did this?"

"I did!" cackled a voice from on top of a collapsed armchair. A small, white ghost wearing biker leathers, a stupid bowler hat and a clown's orange bow tie appeared with a pop.

Frank looked confused. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Peeves. PEEVES. The poltergeist. Source of all your commotion and aggravation." He swept off his hat and gave a stupid little stage mans bow.

Al laughed. "Clothes have changed to catch up with the times, eh?"

"Yeah!" said Peeves happily. Out of nowhere, Rose walked down the stairs, and stopped.

"Ooh! A little girlie, eh?"

"I'm not even going to ask." Rose said, shaking her head and walking up the stairs again.

"Oh? What do we have here, though? Naughty kiddies out of classies? Looks like we can have some funsies!"

"Peeves we're not skiving we've got an afternoon off." Al explained absentmindedly, trying to write his essay whilst talking. "Yes and what do you do with the afternoon off?" muttered Scorpius. "You start the essay."

Peeves grinned and started dive bombing Frank with ink pots.

"Bog off, Peeves." Frank said loudly, trying (and failing) to avoid the cascading amount of ink that was being poured on him.

Peeves grinned maliciously, swooping down over Al, and snatching his quill and essay.

"Peeves! Give it back! And you can go and bugger off!" he cried.

"Ooh nasty kiddies, language!" laughed Peeves, holding up Al's essay and ripping it up. Al's face fell.

"I was really proud of that! Now you've ruined it!" he burst out. Peeves just smirked, clicked his fingers and vanished.

"Git." Al muttered

Rose came tearing down the stairs, holding a massive dusty book, wand in hand. "PEEVES! Take th- -? Where did he go?" No one payed any attention to her, apart from Scorpius who winked at her.

Frank said, "What did he write that was so important?"

Scorpius was laying on the floor, feet in the air, piecing the ripped up parchment together. "'D - e - men - tors - by - Al - bus - Potte- squiggle squiggle squiggle.'" He looked at Al in astonishment. "Dementors by Albus Potter squiggle squiggle squiggle?!"

"I was running." explained Al. "It's hard to write when you're running. I was so proud of it!"

"I'm going down to dinner." grumped Scorpius.

"Maybe we should tidy up first...?" ventured Rose, but to no avail. The three boys trooped out of the common room door, leaving Rose behind. "Well!" she said to herself, wondering what to do. So she thought and thought and couldn't think of anything. So she just said, "Well!" again.

_xXx_

"Idiot." grumbled Fred, scrubbing a Special Services to the School award.

"You're the one who agreed to join in with my plan." James argued.

"You laughed. If you haven't laughed we would of got clean away. But no, you had to laugh. That laugh would of made a Howler Monkey jealous. I'm serious."

"No way."

"So it's your fault Filch is making us do this. And to top it all, Mrs Norris saw you break into his office."

"I really resent that! I did not break in, I merely picked the lock."

The two voices floated through the Trophy Room, near to where Filch was standing. He had had enough. "Mrs Norris, my sweet. Go scare them."

The cat slunk down one one of the isles, toward where the boys were cleaning. He heard a loud hiss, and a yell. "DEAR GOD!"

"What, what?" he could hear James's voice now, worried. "ARGH! THAT CAT!"

Mrs Norris padded back to Filch.

"James?"

"What?"

"You can get off me now."

"What?!"

"You just jumped into my arms."

"Right. Sorry."

_xXx_

AAAND, WELCOME TO OUR FIRST QUIDDITCH MATCHES OF 2017-2018 - GRYFFINDOR VERSES SLYTHERIN! Teddy boomed, his voice amplified over the sound of the spectators.

"This is really cool, isn't it!" yelled Oliver over the sound of the people in the stands below him.

Aiden grinned "Yeah!"

Scorpius looked eagerly down at the pitch. "There they are!" he shouted excitedly.

"Where? Where?" asked Al, his voice drained over the sound of the supportive cheers coming from around him. Teddy's voice boomed out again from the commentators box

ON THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM, WE HAVE; McLAGGEN, CARROW, LINDEN WEASLEY, WEASLEY, BLACK AND POTTER!

AND ON THE SLYTHERIN TEAM WE HAVE FLINT, CRABBE, GOYLE, ZABINI, BRUTUS, YUKON AND SRYTUR!

CAPTAINS, SHAKE HANDS.

AND THEY'RE OFF! QUAFFLE IS TAKEN INTO POSSESSION BY BLACK WHO PASSES IT TO LINDEN WHO THROWS IT TO CARROW, SHE DROPS THE QUFFLE AND IT IS INTERCEPTED BY ZABINI WHO FLYS UP THE MIDDLE, WEASLEY HITS THE BLUDGER TOWARDS HER... OH THAT MUST OF HURT! BLACK CATCHES IT AND FLYS TOWARDS THE GOALPOSTS, SHE SHOOTS, SHE SCORES - TEN - NIL TO GRYFFINDOR!

Scorpius, amidst all the cheering, looked up. Skeiron was flying over the pitches. He whistled, and the owl flew over, Skeiron perched on his shoulder and lifted his leg up. Scorpius sat down and unraveled the paper on his leg. It was from his mum.

_Dear Scorpy,_

_Bad news I'm afraid. Dad has been taken ill and rushed to St Mungos. Nothing serious, but we have to leave on a emergancy 'Health Trip' in two days time. Doctor says. Unfortunately, there's no way we can get you home in time, so I'm afraid that you are either going to have to stay at school for Christmas or stay with a friend._

_Mum_.

Scorpius quietly folded the parchment and tucked it into his pocket. Skeiron hooted in his ear and took off in the direction of the Owlery. He sat there in silence for a few minutes, vaguely listening to the match. It was only when Teddy said something different that he started to pay attention again.

AND FIFTY TO TWENTY GRYFFINDOR! AND STILL NO SIGN OF THE SNITCH, BUT SEEKER JAMES POTTER SEEMES TO BE OCCUPYING THE TIME UP THERE.

He was, Scorpius silently agreed; James, a much better seeker than the Slytherin joke, was lazily biding his time until the Snitch was spotted; he was doing what he always did during this point of the Quidditch match–standing on his broomstick, his arms in the air–a thing he liked to call "broom surfing." And he was flying down in front of the cheering Gryffindors now–even jumping a couple inches into the air a few times, just for good measure. He had a big smile on his face, Scorpius could see; James always loved attention, loved applause.

Then, something caught James's eye–a flicker of gold. He jumped back down onto his broomstick, and sped off, the Slytherin seeker at his heels.

POTTER SEES SOMETHING - HE'S OFF. HE HAS - YES - HE HAS. POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH, AND GRYFFINDOR WINS, TWO HUNDRED TO TWENTY!

He didn't say anything more–but if he had, he would have been drowned out by the screams from the Gryffindor side of the pitch. The Gryffindor Quidditch team had not been the same team as Harry Potter's days at Hogwarts–quite the opposite actually; they rarely won a game, and would even lose to Hufflepuff by hundreds of points on a good day. But not today–today, they had won. They had won by a lot–played flawlessly. It was more than just a win for Gryffindor; it was the start of a new leaf, a new Quidditch dynasty.

**A/N sorry for the short length, but thanks for reading! Next chapter I'm going to do the Christmas holidays! Any suggestions for rest of yr 1 and 2 would be very helpful - I have a big plan for yr 3, 4, 5 and 6!**

**Please review, favourite and follow!**


	5. Year 1 - Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! New chapter here! Thank you sabrina-luna-potter for reviewing. It's Christmaaas! For Hogwarts anyway**

"Scorpius?" asked Al, coming up the stairs to their dormitory.

"Yeah?" he yelled back, gazing up at the ceiling.

Al stopped as he opened the door, looking at Scorpius lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. "What's up with you?" he asked, walking towards Scorpius's bed and sitting on it.

Scorpius didn't reply.

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

He looked up at Al, his grey eyes looking deeply into Al's, and said sullenly, "I'm not going home for Christmas."

"I know."

Scorpius's head shot up, fixing Al with such an intense look that he fell backwards off the bed. "What?!" he demanded.

Al grinned back. "Didn't I tell you? You're coming home with us!"

Scorpius was speechless.

"Mum heard about your dad and asked your mum if you could stay at ours!"

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I forgot" grinned Al sheepishly. Scorpius jumped off the bed and dragged out his trunk, muttering, "you should of told me before, no time to pack train leaves tomorrow..."

"Ungrateful git." Al chucked. Hearing that, Scorpius whacked his head against the bed, trying to angrily retort. He emerged from under his bed, dragging out a pile of clothes and chucked it at Al, who was promptly bowled over by the clothes. "Eurgh, Scorp!" he groaned, throwing it into the trunk. Scorpius walked over to the trunk with a pile of books and dumped them in the trunk. Pointing his wand at the trunk, he firmly said, "Tidy." A sock wriggled and flopped uselessly.

Scorpius sighed. "Oh well, never mind." He slammed the trunk shut and placed it next to his bed. He then took a small pot of Bertie Bots off his cabinet and offered Al one.

"Cheers mate." Al accepted one and popped it in his mouth. He closed his eyes and chewed. "Hmm... Slightly slimy... Different tastes... Sickly... OH MY GOD!" He jumped up and raced to the bathroom, Scorpius slowly following him. When Scorpius joined him, Al was washing his mouth out with soap. "Everything toodle pipski?" asked Scorpius cheerfully.

Al looked up at him. "Nope." he said, annoyed.

"What was the bean?" coaxed Scorpius.

"If you really must know, it was a vomit one. Happy?" Al stormed out of the bathroom and flopped back on his bed. The rest of the boys were all in the room, watching Al storm out of the bathroom and onto his bed. He drew the curtains with such force it ripped. "Darn." he muttered, took out his wand and fixed it and drew them again, an expression that clearly meant; 'Don't disturb me or I'll curse your ears off'

"Well that ain't normal" commented Aiden. Oliver and Frank nodded in agreement.

Scorpius peeked his head out of the bathroom and walked towards Al's covered bed. Without invitation he quickly drew the curtains open again. "Get out." Al didn't look at him.

"Why."

"It's my bed. Get off it."

"Why are you angry?" Scorpius asked.

"It's none of your business."

"Yes. It is. I've made it my business."

"It's family business."

"You once said that you consider me as family. And I'm spending Christmas with you. So, am I family?" Scorpius persisted.

"When did I say that?" groaned Al wearily.

"I stood up to you when James embarrassed you in front of the House."

"When."

"Yesterday."

"Oh."

Frank, Oliver and Aiden subtly made their exit.

Scorpius sat next to Al. "What's wrong? Apart from the vomit bean."

Al sighed and pulled out a copy of the Prophet (that he got two days before) from under his pillow.

_AZKABAN BREAKOUT!_

_Augustus Rookwood, 36, former Death Eater , broke out of Azkaban Prison early this morning. The infamous Muggle killer, Rookwood participated in the Battle of Hogwarts 19 years ago, killing many including the famous Fred Weasley -_

Scorpius didn't bother to read any more, he knew what was coming next and pulled Al into a manly hug. "I'm sorry." he mumbled into Al's ear.

"And because of this dad probably can't celebrate Christmas..." Al mumbled back, sounding almost ready to cry. Scorpius took a crumpled tissue out of his pocket and passed it to Al who took it gratefully .

Scorpius stood up. "Christmas Dinner started 5 minutes ago." he commented. "Shall we go down?"

Al nodded in acceptance and followed Scorpius as he walked out of the dorm and down the spiral stairs.

_xXx_

Twelve towering Christmas trees, festoons of holly, mistletoe, and other Christmas-oriented ornaments decorated the Great Hall. After the Christmas speech by the Head, magnificent mounds of roast potatoes and many platters of various roast meats appeared in silver plates and bowls, to the delight of Rose and Fred, the Weasley gene kicking in.

"Thish food ish great!" mumbled Fred over the blur of chatter emitting from the Hall (and a mouthful of potatoes)

"Hey! Hey guys!" hissed Oliver from over the table. "Did you hear the news about Augustus Rookwood? They still can't find him."

The Weasleys, Scorpius and the Potters all looked at each other, but said nothing.

"And, " Oliver continued, "They say he's coming here. To Hogwarts - Ooh Eclairs!" And that was that, as Oliver busied himself with the newly appeared Eclairs.

Frank and Aiden glanced at each other. "How can't they find him if they know he's coming to Hogwarts?"

"Don't ask me. I'm not a bleedin' Oracle." replied Oliver.

Al said quietly, "Why is he coming here? It would be the most stupid plan ever. He's a Wanted Murderer." He glanced at Fred, who gazed at his glass, lost in thought. Katie Rookwood stiffened, and continued eating.

"How should I know?!" said Oliver again, looking up and spitting food all over the table as he spoke.

Al looked like he was about to retort, but suddenly, without warning, warm, dry snow started to fall from the Enchanted Ceiling of the hall. Scorpius laughed, along with most of the occupants of the hall as blue fairies started to dart around the hall and zoom around the tables. From the Hall you could see gleaming everlasting icicles fixed on the banisters of the Grand Staircase, and, if you listened carefully, hear old carols sung by the enchanted suits of armour.

And, much too soon, it was over.

_xXx_

The next day, at Kings Cross Station, at Platform 9 3/4, siting on a small bench were Ron, Hermione, Hugo, Harry, Ginny and Lily. As the train pulled in, and their kids jumped out excitedly, Harry stood up and enveloped his son in a hug, whilst Ginny smothered James in kisses.

"Mum.. Mum! Stop.. Can't - breathe - eurgh..."

Rose immediately rushed up to her Hermione and hugged her, whilst Scorpius stood there, awkwardly. Al broke away from his dad, and said slightly sheepishly, "Mum, Dad, this is Scorpius."

"Hello I'm Hermione" A woman said, she had brown hair and was quite pretty, he shook her hand before she said, "This is my husband Ron, we're Rose and Hugo's parents" She didn't need to tell him that Ron was Hugo's father, they looked exactly alike. Scorpius gave them a polite smile before he was greeted with another two faces.

"Hello Scorpius, I'm Ginny and this is Harry. I believe you're staying with us for the holidays." Ginny said, he could tell he'd like her a lot.

"Yes Mrs Potter, if its not too much hassle."

"Of course it isn't, what's one more for Christmas. The more the merrier. Lets go home now and get warmed up. Do you like cocoa?"

** A/N: Please please please please review! Reviews keep me motivated to write. I don't know who is reading this and how many of you there are reading it, but thanks for reading. I aim to go through all the years, maybe in 10 chapters each. Any suggestions for how long each year should be, what I should write next, etc. would be most appreciated.**


	6. Year 1 - Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner - the honest truth is that I was being lazy and watching Only Fools and Horses. Anyway, Chapter 6:**

Number 12 Grimmauld Place had somewhat changed since its days in the 20th century. For a start, the portrait of Mrs Black had been painted over by a picture of Sirius and all traces of her had disappeared from the house, except from a muffled shriek when a Muggleborn came into the house, quickly shut up by Sirius banging on the back of his portrait. Ginny was halfway through ridding the house of Dark Magic, with the ever-willing Kretcher helping to rejuvenate Grimmauld Place into a nicer place. True, there were still some nasty things in the cabinets which couldn't be unlocked, but that aside they were trying their best.

Which was what made Grimmauld Place a nicer place than Malfoy Manor, considered Scorpius as he stepped over the threshold of Grimmauld Place. As soon as they walked in, Al dropped his bags, rushed up the stairs and showed Scorpius his room, which ironically was next to his and left him to change. Scorpius dropped his trunk on his bed and looked round the room. It reminded him of his bedroom at Malfoy Manor. Like the rest of the house, the walls were oak panels. There were a couple of pictures and one (he suspected) magical mirror. The bed was a four-poster with a red duvet. There was also a small fireplace and another door probably leading into a bathroom. He looked in it, and saw another door opposite, probably leading into Al's bedroom. He closed the door again and opened his trunk. He sighed, looking at the mess in his trunk and wished he had tidied it better. He quickly changed out of his school clothes and pulled on a pair of trousers and a plain white t-shirt. He was about to put his clothes in the big wardrobe when he jumped as he heard a loud BANG as the front door crashed noisily open.

"I'm back!" yelled Teddy's voice loudly, and then, obviously addressing the painting - "Hi Sirius."

Scorpius rushed down three flights of stairs and skidded into the small squashy living room, where James, Lily, Victorie and the newly arrived Teddy were waiting. James stood up. "Scorpius, have you seen my idiot brother?" he asked. "We're going flying. Do you wanna join us?"

"Sure." answered Scorpius. The five exited the living room, and stopped at the start of the stairs.

"Al hurry up, you plonker!" James yelled at the ceiling.

"Coming!" yelled Al back.

"You've been 'coming!' for ten minutes now. Come on, you wally!"

Two minutes later, Al had slid down the banisters and landed with a stumble next to Scorpius. "Right, here I am! Lets go!"

And with that, they walked off to the nearest field, with a heated discussion from James and Al;

"What is it with you and that bloody banister?!" James said angrily.

"It's not everyday you have a epic banister for sliding down, is it?" replied Al coolly.

_xXx_

After some horrible Side-Along Apparition with Teddy, they found themselves in an empty field next to a country lane with their brooms and the trunk that contained the the four magical balls. Before Teddy could cast Repello Muggletum, a sleek black business car stopped by the roadside and a pompous big beefy man with a long handlebar moustache and barely any neck stepped out. He opened the gate to the field and waddled towards them.

"You!" He said self-importantly, pointing at Teddy. "What is your name?"

Teddy, bemused, said, "Teddy - I mean Ted Lupin."

"Well, Ted, are you doing some community work with these kids?"

"Com-community work!?" Teddy stuttered.

"Community work." the man prompted. "Sweeping up and stuff. Are you tidying up this field?"

"Er..." Teddy mumbled, looking at James, who nodded. "...Yes..."

"Good, good. Here's some money for your work. Maybe get that boy a better hair cut and change your hair colour for Gods sake, man!" the man snapped grumpily, first taking out a black wallet with the words 'Vernon Dursley BSc SSc' engraved in it passed Teddy a note, indicated Scorpius's hair and then Teddy's blue hair, and said, "But make sure we don't cross paths again. No one crosses Martin Mason and gets away with it." He then stomped away and didn't turn around when James shouted back;

"Bye, Dursley. How's the BSc's?"

"Good, Yeah, bye" said Vernon absentmindedly, getting into his car and driving off.

They watched him drive off, and it was only when he rounded the corner and out of sight when all six burst out laughing.

"Did you see his face?"

"I can't believe you said that to him James!"

"I know I'm great right!"

"My hair is fine!"

"Blue is fashionable now!"

"The old git"

After the laughter had stopped, Teddy cast Repello Muggletum around the field, undid the latches on the trunk and released the four Quidditch balls.

"I don't have a broom" Scorpius told Teddy quietly "It's at home"

"That's alright. You can borrow some of ours. We've got loads, mum used to be a professional Quidditch player."

"Do you mean Tonks?" Scorpius asked cautiously.

Teddy laughed. "No, not Tonks. I mean Ginny."

"Sorry I didn't mean - "

Teddy waved it off "Don't worry. They're like family." he explained, throwing a broom to Scorpius, who caught it one-handedly.

Teddy mounted his broom and waves his wand, causing two sets of goalposts to appear at either side of the field.

"Three on three?" he asked. They all got into two teams, which consisted of; Al, Scorpius, Lily and Teddy, Victorie and James.

_xXx_

After playing a small game, which Scorpius's team had won by one point, the six split up; Al, James and Scorpius had started to race around the field and practice tricks, whilst Victorie, Lily and Teddy were practicing positions and trying to stay out of the way of Al, James and Scorpius tearing around the field. Victorie, Lily and Teddy were having a confusing discussion called "Where has the other Bludger gone?", whilst James was exploring the clouds and Al and Scorpius were lazily watching him with a 'What the hell is he doing?' look on their faces, until Lily yelled,

"JAMES! LOOK OUT!"

For the lost Bludger was pelting towards him, but James was so far away that he couldn't hear her. Teddy wiped out his wand, but it was too late. They heard a crack and a scream, and then they saw James falling through the sky. Scorpius instinctively spurted forward on his broom, luckily he was close to James, but not close enough - the Bludger was faster. It looked like it was about to hit him again. Scorpius heard Teddy yell "Reducto!" The Bludger then exploded before it hit James, and as James fell towards Scorpius he stretched out his arms and caught him.

Everyone hit the ground and ran towards James and Scorpius as Scorpius lay him on the ground.

"James I didn't mean it I'm so sorry I shouldn't of lost sight of it, I swear I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" cried Lily through the tears running down her face.

"Come on Lils, Vicy let's go get mum and dad" Teddy said urgently, pulling Lily and Victorie towards him and Disapparating.

"James bro, are you alright?" Al asked.

"Yeah I think so. I'm a little winded and I think my arm might be broken." He pushed himself up on his unbroken arm, turned and looked at Scorpius ad pulled him into a one-armed hug. "Thank you so much, Scorpius. I might of died if you hadn't saved me." he mumbled into Scorpius's shoulder.

Scorpius couldn't think of anything else to say so just patted his back, careful not to touch his broken arm. They pulled apart when they heard three cracks and people running towards them.

"James! James! Are you alright?" Scorpius heard Harry shout as he ran towards them.

"What happened?" Ginny asked as she knelt on the ground next to her eldest biological son.

"Scorpius and Teddy saved my life." he replied. Teddy's hair went bright pink.

_xXx_

Scorpius blearily opened his eyes on Christmas Day to see James's face looking down at him. Scorpius let out a small yell and sat up.

"That is not something you want to wake up to see every morning" Scorpius gasped, glaring at James. Since the accident, James had had his arm in a sling. Al and Fred were sitting on the bottom of his bed, chortling. All three were still in their pyjamas.

"That's not nice" said James offendedly.

"You do a really bad job at acting" replied Scorpius, walking over to the bathroom and quickly washing his face.

"Hey Scorpius!" yelled Fred.

"What?" he said back, through a mouthful of toothpaste.

"You know your hair?"

"Yes?" he called back.

"It makes you look like Brian May in a spin dryer"

"Cheers" he retorted, peering in the mirror. It really did look like a mess. He walked out and shut the bathroom door behind him and walked towards the bedroom door. "Coming or not?" he asked them, and without waiting for an answer, turned round and walked out of sight.

_xXx_

"Boys! Merry Christmas!" squealed Ginny and Angelina in the living room, enveloping them all in a hug, whilst Harry sat there as proud as punch next to George, who was helping himself to some Firewhisky. George and Angelina were Roxanne and Fred's parents,

the four had arrived late the night before. Sirius had changed paintings and joined the one of the whole family in the living room so he could join in the celebration, and him, Roxanne, Lily and Victorie were having an animated discussion about presents, and Teddy was nowhere to be found.

"Where is Teddy?" exclaimed Angelina, after a pause. "Vicy, do you think you could go and wake your boyfriend up?"

"Sure, Aunt. He wasn't awake this morning. I had to be really quiet in the room."

Everyone stared at her. She blushed, and embarrassedly coughed and tried to correct herself. "Erm... What I mean is..."

"It's alright Vicy. Everyone knows that you and Teddy pushed those two beds together." James blurted out

"You idiot!" hissed Fred. "We weren't meant to tell them that we saw - !"

Victorie gasped. "You mean you saw - ?"

"No." said James, staring at Fred. "We saw you and Teddy pushing the bed together."

"Oh." said Victorie, blushing again. "I'll just - get Teddy." She stood up, and walked towards the door. Before she could touch the handle, the door slammed open. Teddy stood there. His hair was in a long tangled mess. He hadn't shaved and his hair was a deep purpley blue.

"Mornin'" he said gruffly.

Fred let out a low whistle. "Here comes Fat Bodie."

Teddy glared at him. Victorie shot Teddy a sympathetic look, saying; "Teds, he didn't mean that. Well not the fat part, anyway."

"That makes me feel a whole lot better, Vicy." Teddy said sarcastically, sitting down next to Victorie.

"Oh come here, you big wuss" Victorie said humorously, pulling Teddy into a kiss. Behind his mother's back James pretended to be sick, and Al and Scorpius both let out low wolf whistles, both to which Fred elbowed.

After Teddy and Victorie pulled apart, Teddy had a big goofy smile on his face, like he had just been hit by a suitcase.

"Feeling better?" Victorie asked sweetly.

"Much" he answered, grinning like a madman. Ginny cleared her throat, and they all looked at her. "Presents?"

They all agreed.

The 'Lets open presents immediately' agreement swiftly turned to ten minutes of chatting, before everyone picked presents out of the pile. Scorpius's first one was from Teddy and Victorie, he unwrapped it and found a small, alive wrought iron statue of Merlin

"Cor! Blimey! I tell you it's stuffy in there! Eh? Eh! Where am I, good sir?"

"You're at Grimmauld Place." Scorpius nervously replied, not noticing the others trying to hide their laughter.

"And are you, good sir, my owner? Is this our normal house and if you don't know, I am Merlin!" said Merlin, striding along Scorpius's arm.

"I'm called Scorpius, this is my friend's house and I live in Malfoy Manor." Scorpius answered.

"Good, good. I knew your great great great great - well something 1000 years ago - great grandfather, you know. I've quite forgotten his name, I just know he was the grandfather of Armand Malfoy, your great great great -"

"Oh forget it." interrupted Scorpius hurriedly. "Do you still perform magic as a statue?"

"Yes, Scorpius, I do. I am a wizard after all, why would I lose my magic after I died? I am the greatest, after all."

"Sorry - I - I didn't think"

"Apology accepted. You may call me sir, master, Great One, wizard, or Merlin, which is my personal favourite. On the subject of magic, I can destabilise the structure of solid objects, for example if you would follow me upstairs..." Merlin told him, Scorpius reluctantly obliged. The others looked at each other, and listened to Merlin talking to Scorpius from the floor above.

"And now... "

There was a zapping noise, and Scorpius fell through the ceiling, and landed in a heap on the floor. Merlin lightly jumped down and walked over to Scorpius, and poked him with his staff. "Did you like it?"

Scorpius looked at him, then round the room and groaned.

"I'll take that as a yes, then" continued Merlin "Do you want to know how I did it?"

"No, not - " began Scorpius, but was cut off by Merlin

"It's quite basic actually, perhaps the simplest of tricks there is. True it may not seem so simple from an ordinary persons point of view, some people may even consider it a baffling, utterly perplexing problem. Things will often appear complicated on the outside while in truth they are simplicity itself. Of course how one sees these things depends on the person, many people find there is a fine line separating the complex to the very simple."

"Erm..."

"Did you know that when I sleep I turn into proper statue mode?"

"Good can you show me?" Scorpius asked him tiredly

"Certainly Scorpius." There was flash of light and Merlin stood rock still.

"Phew. I feel quite tired after that." Ginny said

Scorpius looked at Teddy and Victorie.

"Thanks a lot."

Victorie smiled at him. "Merry Christmas!"

"And to think I just got a pocket watch." said Al.

_xXx_

After the shock of coming face to face with Merlin, Scorpius's presents were much more ordinary. From Hagrid he received a small leather drawstring satchel, which had to be stroked to open (otherwise it would bite your fingers off), an unique Wizard Weasley product from George and Angelina, a Hogwarts, a History book from Ron and Hermione, three belts, one with an ornately decorated metal snake, the other with an ornately decorated metal lion and the last with the Hogwarts crest from Ginny and Harry. From his mum and dad he received two three-fingered rings - one again with a snake and the other with a lion. He also got various sweets from different people.

The big shock for James was when he opened a package and pulled out a necklace saying My Sweetheart.

"You can't be serious!" he groaned loudly, holding it up in disgust. "She can't think I'd wear this!"

"Why, who's it from?" asked Lily mildly, unwrapping a Chocolate Frog and finding a Harry Potter card inside.

"My girlfriend" he responded gloomily. Everyone chuckled at his desolate face.

On the train, the friends had decided not to give each other presents because they couldn't afford it, but Al and Scorpius both found one from James. They both looked at him, and his expression told them to open it. They both carefully slid a velvety padded case and a heavy book out of the wrapping paper. Scorpius turned the book over, the title was Quidditch Through the Ages. The case, he discovered was a Broomstick Servicing Kit. They both looked at James, confused.

"It's my way of saying that I want you on the Quidditch team and I want to see you two at the tryouts next year." commented James. Al and Scorpius high-fived each other, and Teddy stood up.

"Sorry to disturb this happy day, but I have to go and get ready."

"So do we." commented Fred

"Same here" said Victorie.

"Let's meet down here in half an hour before the others arrive" Ginny told them.

_xXx_

Up in his room, Scorpius pulled on a pair of baggy black trousers and a lilac shirt. For show he put on the lion belt and the two rings. Walking out of his room, he barged into Al's room. Al was topless, bending over his trunk. He jumped when Scorpius walked in.

"God, Scorpius, what are you doing?!"

Scorpius sat on his bed and pulled on his shoes whilst waiting for Al to change. Al looked at him and threw a pyjama shirt over Scorpius's face, knocking him backwards. When he sat up again, Al was tying the laces on his shoes, but this time with a top on. They both slid down the banister, one after the other, then walked casually into the living room. No one was there except Kretcher, to who Al passed a wrapped parcel to. He unwrapped it and found a picture, and rushed off, saying "Master Potter is very generous indeed!"

Scorpius turned to Al and asked, "What was the picture?"

"Signed photo of John Wayne"

"You what?"

"I know. It's not normal. He's the only house elf I know to receive a monthly subscription of The John Wayne Fan Club. His broom cupboard is filled with Western props and pin- ups of Wayne. It's crazy."

As he said that, everyone else came down the stairs and joined them in the living room. Before any of them could speak, there was a whooshing noise and green flames spurted into life in the grate. Everyone sat down, and a tall figure appeared in the fireplace. He had red hair and calloused hands. His clothes were casual and ragged, but smart. He had a small burn on his shoulder. He stepped out of the fireplace and looked around.

Loudly, and confidently, he said, "Merry Christmas, guys."

** A/N: Thanks for reading and please tell me what you thought of it in a review. **

**Did you like Merlin?**

**I'll try and update soon. See you next time,**

**ShadowCat**


	7. Year 1 - Chapter 7

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy with life and so updates might take a bit longer than usual. Anyway - Chapter 7!**

Ginny jumped up from the sofa and hugged the man. "Charlie!"

"Sis!" he exclaimed, hugging her back. They were joined by George, who cried, "I didn't think you'd make it!"

"Well I did."

Ginny pulled away from her brother, and said to the room, "I must be being quite rude. For those who don't know," here she looked at Scorpius, "This is Charlie, my older brother."

Everyone got up to greet him, and Scorpius found himself face-to-face with Charlie, and said, "Hi, I'm Scorpius"

Charlie extended his hand for Scorpius to shake and Scorpius shook it. Charlie's hand was rough and calloused, Charlie then said. "I'm Ginny's older brother, Charlie. In case you're wondering what I do for a living, I work with dragons."

"Dragons?" Scorpius asked. Charlie looked like he was about to answer, but before he could say anything, two people Apparated into the room. A balding man with receding red hair and a shorter, plumper woman, again with red hair appeared in the room. "Hello!" said the man joyfully. The woman stepped towards Ginny and Harry and greeted them with a kiss on each cheek in a European style. She then greeted Scorpius with a, "You must be Scorpius!"

"Yes I am" Scorpius said with a smile.

"Okay then, well I'm Molly and this is my husband Arthur, but you can just call us Grandma Molly and Granddad Arthur, there's no need to be formal, so there's no reason why you can't" she said with a pretty smile.

After they all squashed onto various chairs and sofas, the fireplace lit up with green flames and out popped Percy and his family. His wife, Audrey and their two daughters, Molly and Lucy followed him, they were both curious about about who Scorpius was.

"Man, what happened to your arm?" We all heard Molly ask James - she was a bit of a tomboy to call James 'man'

"James! What on earth happened?" Grandma Molly exclaimed. She rushed over to him and gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'll tell you all once we're all here, can't be bothered repeating the story more than once." He laughed. As if on cue the fireplace lit up with green flames again, this time four people Scorpius had never met came out, from first glance to the woman Scorpius knew she was Vic's mother, they had the same face and hair, and she was also very pretty, seeming as she was also part veela.

"Merry Christmas, everyone. Who's this one?" The red haired man asked, he had many scars on his face but Scorpius decided to be polite and not look at them.

"I-I'm Scorpius" Scorpius stuttered.

'Oh, you're bad at meeting new people. Stutter, stutter, stutter'

'Shut up' thought Scorpius, willing the voice away.

"Remember Bill, Vic told us about him the other day" explained the woman, Scorpius could detect a slight French sound in her voice - that would explain their children's names.

"Of course, nice to meet you, Scorpius" said Bill, extending his hand. "I'm Bill and this is my wife, Fleur" Scorpius shook hands with both of them and after they had gone off to talk to the others, he looked around for new people to talk to. He was interrupted by a soft 'ahem' from behind him, he turned around and came face-to-face with an older boy, who he knew from school as Louis, and his sister Dominique. "Hey! Didn't except to see you here! Saw you at school but never got time to speak to you!" Louis exclaimed, and hugged Scorpius. Dom hung back a bit, but saw her mum give her a be-nice-or-else look, so reluctantly hugged Scorpius. "Hello" she said, with complete boredom in her face. She then drifted off to talk to her sister, who was emerged in deep discussion with Teddy, and left Louis talking to Scorpius. "Sorry about my sister" he said to Scorpius apologetically, "She's not very, sociable - she was planning to go and spend Christmas with her boyfriend but mum said that Christmas was time for family and now she's sulking. Don't take any offence, she's usually like this."

Scorpius smiled, "No offence taken". Louis almost seemed to relax. "Thanks,

I - "

Before they could talk any more, there was a loud clanging from the door. Louis looked at Scorpius and said something, but over the noise of the door Scorpius couldn't hear him. He mouthed back, "What?", but Louis just shrugged.

"Come in!" yelled Sirius from the painting, annoyed by being interrupted whilst having a discussion with the picture of Grandma Molly in the family portrait. The door swung open with a loud bang, and Rose and Hugo rushed in, followed closely by Ron and Hermione. In a second Scorpius and Al were being hugged by Rose and Hugo.

"Argh! Too - tight - Rose - stop - hugging - hard!"

"Hey bro." said Ron to Charlie as he walked into the room.

Before Ginny could say anything, Grandma Molly rushed over to Ron and started to fuss over him like a mother hen, "Did you get here alright, dear?", before giving him a hug, quickly broken up by Hugo yelling, "Grandma Molly!" and hurtling towards her and giving her a massive hug.

"Yes, did you get here alright - " George said

" - wouldn't want Ickle Ronnikins - " Fred picked up on what his father said.

" - to miss out on Christmas - " continued George, grinning

" - would we?" finished Fred.

"Shut it, you two. I had enough of that with the first Fred" Ron laughed at his brother and nephew. Scorpius could see Grandma Molly smiling with tears in her eyes, the picture of Grandma Molly hugging the picture of the late Fred.

"If anyone mentions Uncle Fred, Grandma Weasley will start crying, but in a happy way, it's a way of remembering him," Lily told Scorpius, it was Christmas Eve, the rest of the family were coming round the next day.

Grandma Molly suddenly gasped, whispered something in Granddad Arthur's ear, he nodded and she Disapparated. Everyone stared in confusion at the spot where she was, but before Granddad Arthur could say anything she Apparated back into the room, dragging a big sack. She motioned for everyone to sit down, and they obliged, but some had to sit on the others laps, the same went for Scorpius who found himself sitting on Charlie's lap. Grandma Molly passed round the sack and everyone picked out a carefully wrapped parcel with their name on it.

They all opened them at once and everyone laughed at Scorpius's delighted face when he saw that it was a knitted jumper with a big 'S' on the front. Lucy told him that they got one every year, but Scorpius didn't care and expressed his gratitude by hugging Grandma Molly. He looked around and saw that the other's jumpers were red with a gold letter, like his. He felt proud to be part of Gryffindor and to be friends with this family. They all put them on straight away, and as soon as it was over Scorpius's head he felt warmer.

_xXx_

Later that day, after Christmas dinner, they had all crowded into the living room. Grandma Molly had persisted to have the radio switched on, and was listening to a singer called Celestina Warbeck, so she was humming quietly to herself next to the fire, but apart from her the others were in a full blown conversation.

"Scorpius, what's your Christmas like at home?"

Scorpius answered, "Well Dad enjoys inviting Muggles round who don't have family and are homeless round - he's really trying to be different from what people know him as, but apart from those people we don't usually have lots of family and friends round, and Grandfather Malfoy hardly ever turns up so it's just usually me, dad, mum, Grandma Malfoy and Cassie"

"Who's Cassie?" asked Al curiously.

"She's my sister, she's joining in two Septembers time with Lily and Hugo" He jumped up and wandered towards Charlie, who was gazing at a piece of parchment, whilst Al, Fred, George and James started a small hushed discussion about the joke shop, making sure none of the others could hear.

Meanwhile, Scorpius sat next to Charlie and asked, "What were you telling me about dragons?"

Charlie sat up, and looked at Scorpius, his grey eyes locking with blue, and said directly, "When I was younger I moved to Romania and worked with a strange bunch of people. Well not really people, but animals - well - dragons. I discovered many new and rare species which everyone thought were common. It was like I had a special connection with them. Well I say special, just... Different than other dragon tamer. They could understand me, I could speak to them. Well there was the added bonus that I'm a dragon Animagus. But anyway, the Ministry didn't like that, and they ordered me out of the country, and restricted my Animagus powers. Well I wasn't going to take any of that, so I illegally stowed away to Romania again, and continued my studies in secret. After a few years, I then came back into the country to do some work for the Order, and then I - "

Grandma Molly interrupted the conversations by suddenly saying, "Rosie, you know this one, don't you? Come sing to us."

Rose eagerly jumped up, but as soon as Grandma Molly turned the radio up slightly, the whole thing fell to pieces. "Arthur!" exclaimed Grandma Molly, annoyed, "I told you not to buy Muggle!"

"I can sing!" came Merlin's muffled voice from the sofa. Everyone who had been in 12 Grimmauld Place that morning groaned, but the majority of the others looked interested. Merlin jumped onto the arm of the sofa, strutted twice, and first began talking. "Would you like to know how my day starts?" Without waiting for an answer, Merlin continued, "My mornings begin with a cup of coffee with cream at the cafe. My afternoon begins with hot tea with two lumps of sugar. And my evenings... In the evening I change into my pyjamas. Ahh, yes. Nothing beats a cup of herbal tea in the morning."

"But you just said..." interrupted Al, only to be cut off by Merlin again

"A symphony! A symphony can not be created using common sense and probabilities. It is already written in the fate of the composer. No... that's not it. A symphony is the inevitable result of a bad childhood, deafness, and too many beans eaten after a certain time of day."

James yawned. "Can you just sing already?!"

"FOOL! As someone who is unaware of the vital role that singing has played in the cultural history of mankind you are in no position to question me. Remember that the next time you stop to consider your place in this world. You do not possess the power to deny a singer his song. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" Merlin then started humming, whilst James answered boredly.

"Yep"

"SILENCE! Never interrupt me whilst I'm humming. And we move on to the subject of my family. And a wonderful family they were. It happened long ago when I was still in the flower of my youth. The cities began to grow wild, people lost hope for the future, they became lazy idol time wasters. And to my everlasting shame I was no exception. Thus I began to watch the 7 O'clock news religiously every night! Humming and the nightly news share a very tight connection indeed. That is how important humming is to me!"

"And this connects to the song... How?"

Hugo asked.

"FOOL! I am getting to the song, which I will sing after explaining my legend. Young ones! Do you want to hear the legend of me? Do you want to hear a heroic tale?

My legend dates back to the 12th Century you see. My legend is quite old. The 12th Century was a long time ago. And thus! I found myself carrying the entire weight of the troop as I preformed my dance before a capacity crowd at the opera house. And now, I will sing!"

The others all let barely concealed sighs out before he started singing. Luckily Merlin didn't hear them, but struck up a theatrical pose and started to sing a tuneless song, whilst strutting around the arm of the sofa and twirling his staff in irritating motions.

"Merlin! Merlin!

From United Kingdom!

I'm looking for heaven!

I'm going to Dublin!

Merlin! Merlin!

From United Kingdom!

I'm looking for heaven!

I'm going to Dublin!

Merlin! Merlin! Merlin! Merlin!

MERLIN!"

He then gave a bow, misjudged his step and slipped off the arm of the chai and onto the seat, where he sat there in a miffed silence.

Hermione broke the silence my saying quietly, "Riight... Can any one else sing something less annoying?"

"Scorpius can sing, can't you, Scorpius!?" Lily piped up.

"No, no I can't" Scorpius nervously told them.

"Give it a go, it's Christmas!" Percy encouraged.

"Go on!" Bill said.

"Come on, Scorpius!" Al exclaimed, tugging on his jumper. The others started to all voice their opinions, finally ending up with Scorpius yelling, "Okay, I'll do it! But I can only sing a small song, I can't sing any others."

"That's fine." said Molly.

Scorpius walked over to the fireplace and stood next to it. Arthur sat down on a armchair, only to be prodded upwards by a staff.

"Oi! Stop sitting on me! I was sleeping!"

"Sorry... Merlin?!"

"That's me!"

Scorpius payed no attention to Merlin and Arthur, but started to sing;

"To Ganymede and Titan,

yes sir I've been around,

But there ain't no place,

In the whole of space,

Like that good old toddlin' town.

Oh, Lunar City Seven -"

"You can't sing, you know."

"And you can, can you?" said Scorpius crossly, annoyed at Merlin for the interruption.

"Oh, just because I'm a statue, I'm tone deaf?"

"Well, go on then."

Putting on a TV show host voice, Merlin said, "Welcome to the Starlight Ballroom, hey," he started to sing, "Fly me to the moon and let me -"

At this point, Scorpius walked over to Merlin and bashed him over the head, making him stop singing. He then continued with the song,

"Oh, Lunar City Seven,

You're my idea of heaven,

Out of ten, you score eleven

You good ol' toddlin' town,

Oh, Lunar City Seven,

Lunar Cities One through Six,

They always get me down,

But Lunar City Seven,

You're my home town."

_xXx_

"Scorpius, where was that song you were singing yesterday?" asked Bill as they sat round the tables in the Burrow, finishing lunch. After the others had gone home late the night before, the Potters and Scorpius had tidied up before going to bed. The next day they had all used Porketys to get the the Burrow, a tall building of mismatched and sticking out floors, in other words Grandma Molly's and Granddad Arthur's home. Bill nudged him, and prompted, "Well?"

Scorpius shook his head vigorously, and Al, sitting next to him, laughed. "It's from a Muggle TV programme, it's called Red Dwarf."

Charlie leaned across the table, carefully trying not to get his shirt covered in food, and said, "How do you know so much about Muggle things?"

Scorpius laughed. "After the war -"

"Oh God" said Molly quietly, receiving a glare from her mum. Scorpius continued, oblivious to the small exchange that happened between mother and daughter, " - Dad was so embarrassed about what happened with the Death Eaters and the family, he decided to change his ways, and, as you know, went back to Hogwarts and studied Muggle Studies, with mixed responses from Grandfather and the public. He then always, every year, did something that was Muggle-made. If that makes sense. He now tries to go to Muggle events and festivals. This year Dad and I watched Red Dwarf, one of the most well known Muggle TV programmes - last year we watched Only Fools And Horses."

"I've heard of that one" commented Louis.

"What's Red Dwarf about?" asked Hugo curiously

"Well there's this man called Lister who's trapped in space on a spaceship called Red Dwarf, three thousand years away from Earth. With him is his dead bunkmate Rimmer, who is revived as a hologram, a being that evolved from his cat, respectively called Cat and a senile computer who's just a floating head on a computer screen. Because Lister wants to get back to Earth it's their adventures in Deep Space trying to travel back to Earth"

"Any aliens?"

"No but there are these human-built things called GELFS (Genetically Engineered Life-Forms), BEGGS (Biologically Engineered Garbage Gobblers) and Simulents (half robot, half human)."

"Cool! Can we watch it?" asked Hugo energetically, glancing at his mother.

"Err.. It's not really suitable for your age so... Maybe next year?"

Hugo didn't seen at all fazed by Scorpius's reply and burst out, "Okay!" Before Scorpius could tell them any more about his family, Grandma Molly bustled into the room and handed out eggnogs to the adults and hot chocolate to the children, causing James to open his mouth in disapproval, and then quickly shut it again, as two cracking sounds came from the yard. Ron and Harry tiredly walked into the room and both collapsed on a chair, dressed in their Auror clothes. They had had to go to the office for a special mission early in the morning, and had only just arrived back now, in the middle of the afternoon.

"Five raids, one murder probably done by Rookwood, two thiefs, patrol of Askaban, one case of smuggling and a singing statue called Merlin boring London at West End." said Ron tiredly, counting off the list on his fingers. Before he could say any more, there was a tapping at the window. Skeiron hooted, and Scorpius got up with a muttered "Excuse me" and opened the window. Skeiron flew onto his arm and Scorpius opened the letter attacked to Skeiron's leg. It was in Parseltongue, so it was from a family member who didn't want anyone else to read it. Slowly, Scorpius translated it, pronouncing the words silently under his breath,

_To Scorpius,_

_Dad here. I'm writing this in Parseltongue so no one else can read it because it might not be widely welcomed. Grandfather is coming back. I know what you're thinking, but this is important - he says he's changed like I have and would like to see you. I don't altogether believe him, so it's your choice if you come home over Easter. He's only staying for the Easter holidays, but if you do come home I'll make sure he doesn't hate you any more. I promise._

_Love, Dad._

Scorpius folded the paper up and carefully exited the room.

Sitting on the small bench outside the Burrow, Scorpius thought. And thinking brought out his two mental sides again.

_Grandfather's back_

_And?_

_If I go back over Easter he'll hate me and make my life a misery again._

_Why?_

_You know why. He hates me and he'll hate me even more now I'm in Gryffindor and friends with Al._

_You don't know that_

_I do_

_Dad said that he's changed_

_And he also said that he doesn't know if what Grandfather said is true_

_Mmm_

_And last time mum and dad didn't know what happened. I don't want to go back and have that happen again. _

_Coward_

_I am not_

_Cluck cluck cluck cluck!_

_Shut up._

_Lalalalalalalalla_

_SHUT UP!_

"Scorpius?" came Harry's voice from behind him, drawing him out of his mental battle.

"Yes?" he answered slowly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting down on the bench next to him.

Scorpius looked down at the parchment and passed it to Harry. Harry, being a Parselmouth, could read it, so after glancing down at it he asked Scorpius what was the problem with having his Grandfather back into his life. Scorpius, slowly at first, told him the whole story. By the end he could see that Harry was letting out small sniffles, his father side was kicking in.

"Scorpius, you can stay here for as long as you like. You don't have to go back to your Grandfather." Scorpius tried to object, but he cut right across him. "No, honestly, it's no hassle"

Scorpius just hugged him, a hug was probably better than what he could say anyway.

_xXx_

A few weeks later, the train pulled away from Platform 9 3/4 with everyone on it. Scorpius hung out of the window with everyone else, smiling as he remembered Harry's words as they left. 'Stay safe okay? And if you need any help, owl me.'

**A/N: Hi again. Okay, thanks to those who reviewed and followed and big thanks to ShadowKat for I'm kings of sad that I haven't got anymore reviews or favourited D:**

**Thats it! I'm puting my hypothetical foot down! I want three or more reviews by the next chapter or I'm going to set my non-reviewer goldfish on you! I'm Harry! Oh well I'm not really but I couldn't resist.. :D**

**Anyway here is a test. If you read this AN put 'Magic Cat' on a review I will give you one free Magic Cat! This Cat will give you one free wish, so choose wisely!**

**Do you have any suggestions about what will happen next? What's going on with the Malfoy family? Did you like Charlie's backstory? And if anyone can guess what anime character Merlin is based on I will give them a gift of a look into what's going to happen in Year 2! **

**Next chapter should be up sometime soon, but don't expect it tomorrow or something. Thanks for reading and remember to favourite, follow and review!**

**Bye for now!**

**SC (ShadowCat)**


	8. Year 1 - Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! Yes, I know it's been a long time, but I've had other things going on and writers block (Not a good thing to have at once.)**

**thanks to tickledorange, sabrina-luna-potter, Heinz-Lee, shadowkat678, Snowfall16, Tom and three guests for reviewing, I really appreciate it :)**

**Disclaimer: Very sadly I do not own Harry Potter**

**Remember the three R's: Read, Review and Retell to all your family, friends and you can even tell your pets as well! Spread the word! :)**

_God! This is so boring_

Scorpius passed the note under the table to Al, who glanced at it and nodded. Scorpius looked around the room at the class. As always with the History of Magic lessons, the class was in its usual sunken bored mood. Aiden and Shaun were both slumped on their shared desk, their head supporting each other up, snoring loudly.

Lorcan and Lysander were quietly folding together paper aeroplanes under the desk, and Rose - well Rose was listening intently as always to the teacher. The teacher in question was Professor Binns. The most unusual thing about him was that he was, well, dead. Professor Binns was a ghost.

At this moment, the dead entity known as Professor Binns was paying no attention to what the class was doing, but seemed to be droning about some goblin war that coincided with the Battle of Bosworth sometime in the 15th century to himself, not pausing to let them write down the notes. So, like always, Professor Binns was rambling on about some historical event and, like always, (most of) the class was not listening to a word he said. Scorpius had tried to pay attention to Professor Binns at the start of the year, but his dull monotonous tones had gradually driven him from disinterest to, well .. worse. In fact, the only interesting thing that had happened in their History of Magic lessons was on the first day when Professor Binns had floated through the blackboard.

This, however, was about to change.

Just before the unforgettable happened, Professor Binns roused himself from his boring speech and announced that they were going to be learning about something different - the history of animals.

The class looked at each other in bewilderment, and just before he began to speak again, Fred burst through the door.

"Professor! Professor! -,

"Ah, yes, Weasley." said Professor Binns, interrupting him.

"Professor, this is really important! I -"

"Yes, yes, I see. Two sugars and milk please" continued the Professor, oblivious to what Fred was really saying.

"It's about Professor Trelawney! She's had a -"

"Trelawney!? She left!"

"No, apparently not, Professor McGonagall sent me, and -"

"A question!"

"Professor..."

"Come on now, let me give you a question"

"No thanks"

"Go on, it's an easy one."

"No thanks"

"It's only got six words in it..."

"Right"

"Go on now, answer the question.. It's only one small question." coxed Professor Binns.

"No thanks, but Professor McGonagall -"

"Are you sure?!"

"Yes I'm sure!"

"Aw, come on."

Fred, Scorpius could see was getting visually annoyed, but managed to contain it slightly by bursting out, quite controlled, "Yes! Fine! I'll answer the question!"

Professor Binns smiled, and produced a card. "Oh Merlin, it's so simple! What is a female swan called?"

"What is em... a female swan called?" repeated Fred slowly.

Incredulously, Professor Binns said, "You don't know?!"

Fred hurriedly answered, "No no no no. I do, I do. It's just that it's at the back of me uh... me brain there. Um ... Can you give me a clue?"

"Three ... Three letters" said Roxanne quietly.

"Oh come on now. There's nothing in the question about clues!" said Professor Binns loudly.

"Ah ... It's a fe... Female swan. Three letters. Um..."

Behind Professor Binns' back, so Fred could see, Al carefully reached into his carefully concealed pocket in his sleeve and brought out a cheap and see-through ballpoint pen. He started to tap on it and attracted Fred's attention. Fred's eyes lit up, and said loudly,

"Um, wait a minute ... uh, got it. It's a Bic!"

Al's eyes opened wide in astonishment, Scorpius groaned and Aiden and Shaun's jaws both dropped in unison. Fred grinned gaily at the class's faces, and as he opened the door for Professor Binns to glide out, the Professor glumly floated out of the wall instead.

Fred carefully closed the door behind him, leaving everyone else staring at the space where he had been.

_xXx_

Five figures walked down the small dirt path leading away from the Black Lake as the sun set. The path they were taking was away from the school, but near to Hagrid's hut. On their first day Hagrid had shown them a perfect climbing tree and assured them that no one else knew about the path and how to get to the tree - the path was very overgrown and hard to follow. The figures in question were Aiden, Shaun, Frank, Al and Scorpius. Oliver was practicing Quidditch with some Year 2's and Rose was with her friends.

As they reached the tree - a big bushy oak with lots of branches, they saw three bags slung over a dead log on the ground - one was considerably more expensive than the others. "Oh no." muttered Scorpius, clenching his fists. The others glanced at him. Scorpius looked up at the tree. The tree rustled and a tall boy swung down, landing crouched on the ground, a few feet away from Scorpius. He smirked.

"Oh, it's you." the boy said. "What are you doing here, Scorpius?"

"What do you want, Smith?" asked Scorpius, his expression guarded.

"Oh, is it straight to the surnames?" asked Smith, fake hurt on his face. "I thought we were friends?"

"We were never friends, Smith. Not ever."

"Oh, really."

"You won't ever be able to take back what you said on the train" said Al angrily. Smith took a step forward, but Scorpius remained where he was.

"It's true though, isn't it" Smith said softly. "Your family. Don't you know what they did?"

Scorpius clenched his fists and made to move forward towards Smith, but Shaun and Aiden held him back, both shouting, "No!". They let go of him after a few seconds, but Smith had stepped forward again, closer. He whispered slowly, "Death Eater"

"Shut up!" yelled Scorpius, trying not to listen, but Smith's two words had really scared him.

"Your Grandfather was a murderer"

"He knows that." growled Frank forcefully. Scorpius had never seen Frank like that before. "He doesn't need some blockhead telling him it again! It'll make it worse! Can't you see you're hurting him?!"

Smith grinned slyly and spoke again, directly to Scorpius.

"Your father nearly killed Dumbledore and did whatever Voldemort asked of him."

"He was forced!" yelled Scorpius back, trembling.

"Your whole family were in Slytherin. Don't you think that says something?"

Scorpius started to breath heavily, trying to stay calm. Al patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. Smith spotted this and said mockingly,

"Aww, is liwwtle Scowpius cwying?"

"Shut up!"

Scorpius snapped. He whipped out his wand and ran towards Smith, pinning him against the tree, wand at his throat. Scorpius heard his friends yelling, "No!" behind him, but him didn't listen. He was so caught up in his emotions that he didn't notice Smith's two thugs jump heavily out of the tree behind him. He didn't see Al and the others trying to help him and the thugs (Jason Goyle and Michael Zabini) holding them back. He didn't notice Smith's eyes narrowing as he saw his followers being pushed to the ground by Al, Frank, Aiden and Shaun.

"Don't. Ever. Say. That. Again." hissed Scorpius, but Smith interrupted him from casting a spell by saying calmly back, "You can't ever escape your family's past."

Scorpius froze, giving Smith enough time to recover and punch Scorpius around the face. Al released his hold on Zabini and ran and knelt next to Scorpius in shock, and straight away Zabini elbowed Frank in the stomach. Zabini stood up and wrestled Shaun to the ground, then gripped Aiden in a headlock.

Smith stuck out his wand and Stunned Al, then lowered his wand slowly and pointed it straight at Scorpius's head.

"I'm going to make you and your family pay for everything you've done!" snarled Smith. Scorpius looked up sharply but the gazes of Zabini and Goyle made him look down again. He looked defiantly at Smith, who just smirked and brandished his wand at Scorpius triumphantly.

Smith opened his mouth as if to cast a spell, but a deep throaty bark coming from the forest interrupted him. Smith, Scorpius and the others looked up, and a great black bearded man stepped out of the leaves, crossbow in hand. A big black mastiff followed him, drooling.

"Whats goin' on ere then?" said Hagrid loudly, before spotting Smith and Scorpius, before putting the scene together and bellowing, "Smith! Put yer wand down now! Zabini! Goyle!"

Smith hesitated, but Zabini and Goyle released the Finnigan brothers at once and stood awkwardly by their bags whilst Al and Shaun stood up and tried to help Frank with the Stunned Al. Smith, who still hadn't moved, nor lowered his wand glanced at Hagrid, who raised his eyebrow. Smith slowly, still staring at Hagrid, pocketed his wand and carefully stood up, gave Scorpius a look that said '_This isn't over yet'_ , and all three ran off round the bend, disappearing behind the trees. Scorpius stood up shakily walked over to Hagrid and shook his hand vigorously in thanks. Hagrid tousled Scorpius's hair comfortingly, then walked over to Al and picked him up, slung him over his shoulder and briskly said, "Do yer want some tea?"

The other four nodded, and Hagrid strode off, Fang running at his heels, the others trying to keep up behind him.

_xXx_

"What did those boys say ter you, Scorpius?" asked Hagrid, bringing over six large mugs of tea. Scorpius shuffled his feet nervously and stalled for time by slurping noisily on his tea.

"Erm... Just - is that pot new?" asked Scorpius quickly, changing the subject. Hagrid's face brightened and said, "Well that is from me wife, Signa. She's gone to teach at Beauxbatons in France but gave me this pot"

Al, sitting next to Scorpius and Frank, scratched Fang behind the ear and said, "Hagrid, Professor Binns had to leave this morning, it was something to do with Professor Trelawney. He didn't come back to the lesson for a long time, but when he did he was white like a sheet, and -"

"He's a ghost" commented Shaun. "That's why he was white."

"He was whiter than normal" shot back Al, looking at Hagrid, confused.

"I.. I don't know" stuttered Hagrid shiftily. He was saved from answering by a loud rap on the door, and a voice saying loudly, "Dad! I'm home!"

"Come in!" yelled Hagrid in return. The door opened with a bang and a tall black haired boy with golden eyes stepped into the room, carrying a heavy satchel. He threw the satchel onto a chair with a thump, dragged over a stool and slumped on it. After a few seconds of silence, Hagrid cleared his throat and said gruffly, "Scorpius, Al, Frank, Shaun, Aiden, this is Felix, me son. He's in his fifth year here and was just up at the school, he's been really busy this year with OWLS and thats why you haven't seen him before"

Felix smiled and then addressed Scorpius and Al, "It's nice to meet you at last, Dad's told me a lot about you." Then, turning back to Hagrid, said, "Dad, Professor McGonagall is having a emergancy staff meeting tomorrow, she says it's to do with Professor Trelawney..."

Hagrid blinked a couple of times and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He gulped nervously as five pairs of eyes stared at him from around the table. Felix smiled in confusion for a few long seconds before Hagrid jumped up from the table, saying hurriedly "Is that the time! Yer'll be late for supper and it's school tomorrow!" He quickly ushered them out of the door, explaining hurriedly that he'd be up soon, in response to Frank's "But Hagrid, where are you going?" and ignoring Felix's protests of "But Dad...!"

As Hagrid watched the six walk slowly up the path leading to the door, he turned and shut it loudly, lit a candle and sat by the table again, head in hands, gazing into the candle, thinking only one thing.

_Is it time?_

**A/N: I didn't know where I should stop with this chapter, but i finally settled here. What did you think about Smith?**

**So, Hagrid has a son! I had fun writing that part about his son... **

**Please Review**!


	9. Year 1 - Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi! I'm back! It's been a long time, I know, but I've been busy with a thing called 'real life'. Anyway, I'm on half term soon, so I'll be able to write then. Someone has noticed that in an earlier chapter I wrote,**

**"So do we." said another girl walking next to Rose.**

**Albus raised an eyebrow. "And you are...?"**

**"Roxanne Weasley. Sister to Fred."**

**"I'm Scorpius and this is Albus." **

**Tom has kindly pointed out that Al, would of known that the girl was Roxanne, so when I wrote Albus, I was meant to write Scorpius. Hopefully I will be able to update soon,but until then, thanks to buford12, rolo197, lurchy, , FirePiskie123 and sabrina-luna-potter for following, lurchy and FirePisky for favouriting and shadowkat678, rolo197 and sabrina-luna-potter for reviewing.**

**Please keep reviewing, favouriting and following!**

"Today," Teddy told his classroom of first years, the next day, "we're going to begin our chapter on werewolves." He waited for a reaction–there was none. Unfazed, he continued. "This issue holds special place for me, because my father was a werewolf." Hands went up with that. "Yes, Finnigan?"

"Is it hereditary?" Aidan asked.

"Good question–and it may pass to offspring," he said. He gave a bit of a smile, then said, "But don't worry. I'm twenty and I haven't transformed yet–so I think we're all safe."

There was a bit of laughter, and the young professor looked a bit pleased with himself. "I suppose we'll start at the beginning – page three-twenty-three, everybody." A small hum of people moving–then they stopped, and Teddy began again. "All right. Does anyone know how lycanthropy is transmitted?"

The door opened; Minerva McGonagall stood there, and Teddy looked a bit taken aback. "Ah–headmistress. What can I do for you?"

"If you would come with me, please," Minerva said. "It's urgent."

"All right," Teddy said. "Class–please start reading up to page three-fifty, and write a quick essay–eighteen inches–on the transmittance of lycanthropy. I'll be back–"

"You might not be," Minerva whispered.

"Dismissed, then," Teddy said loudly–and the class all scrambled to get their bags. He and Minerva politely excused themselves.

_xXx_

"I love getting out of class early," said Oliver "It's only one-fifteen and we have the whole afternoon free"

Al liked class - especially Teddy's - but he couldn't say that he wasn't happy that there were no lessons. "Okay, so what do we do?"

"We could have a Quidditch game" commented Scorpius, "Me, you and Frank against Oliver, Aidan and Shaun"

"We can get the brooms from the Quidditch shed" added Frank.

"We don't really know how to play" said Aidan awkwardly.

"Well, we know how to fly, but we don't play Quidditch" corrected Shaun. "We've played Catch before though, with you guys when we had time"

"It's basically the same -" started Frank.

"- Don't worry, we can teach you" grinned Oliver, setting off towards the Quidditch pitch.

_xXx_

Teddy cursed under his breath as he knocked his head on a low-hanging rafter. He had followed Minerva up the confined, low-down staircase leading up to a probably dusky attic in one of the turrets. He had never been up there before, and he supposed, like all other attics, that it would be musky and dirty.

How very wrong he was.

Minerva poked her head out of the door with a concerned face and saw him standing, stooped over rubbing his head.

"Are you coming?"

Teddy nodded and followed her up the remaining stairs.

_xXx_

As he walked into the room, he had to stop because his brain hurt. Unlike the dusty attic he had been expecting, the floor was covered in a jet black carpet. Torches flanked the walls, which were covered in light purple tapestries, with various prophetic designs . The two small windows were veiled by velvet curtains embroidered with snakes.

But the thing which really drew Teddy's attention was the red couch in the centre of the room, set next to a heavily embroidered small table with a glowing crystal ball set upon a velvet cushion. On either side of the circular table were two smaller old square ones, on the left table there was a small battered book entitled The Book of Spells and a pack of playing cards, and on the other table a eagle feather, a hair of a man, a tooth of a lion and the ear of a ox. Teddy looked around the room in awe - he had never seen anything like that room before. It looks like the inside of one of the weird fortune telling tents that you get in a circus, he reckoned.

He suddenly realised that Minerva had gone missing. He looked around the room panicky, but relaxed when he saw Neville waving at him from his sunken position in a deep couch, and noticed Minerva as her tall green hat popped above one of the backs of the many sofas from a large alcove in the wall.

_How did I not notice this before? The rest of the staff are making so much noise you could find them in a amusement park! And where did that alcove come from...?_ he asked himself foolishly, but brushed the thought away by thinking again, _It's magic, you know that. Magic is not logical._

Teddy was relieved when he saw the other teachers sitting on the other large couches and chatting away noisily; he had been scared when Minerva came to fetch him. He crossed the room, heading towards the sofas, but when he got there he found that all the seats had been taken. He decided to perch on one of the sofa arms, next to Neville. He had just started talking to Neville, before Minerva stood up and started to speak.

"Friends, firstly I must apologise for bringing you out of your classes like this, but this is a very important meeting. It cannot be put off any longer, not with Sybil Trelawney having a vision... But I must warn you that what I am going to say may change the course of the future and how you see the world. If you would not like to hear this, you may, if you choose, leave this room when you want. But if you choose to do so, it would be a very awkward situation to be in when you face your students and tell them to come back to class."

No one moved. Teddy realised that Minerva had been very clever by bringing them all out of class and dismissing their classes, it meant that it would make it harder for them to go back down and restart their classes - there would be no point. _And it's usually very lonely in the staffroom on your own,_ he added silently.

Minerva clapped, and the sofas lifted themselves up and floated into the main room space, and hastily arranged themselves into a haphazardly positioned order. She clapped her hands again and the sofas Transfigured into old wooden chairs with no arms, leaving Teddy, before he had any idea what he was doing or where he was, crashing onto the floor. Minerva glared at him, and Teddy hurriedly stood up, dusted himself down and stood awkwardly by the door. She clapped her hands again and the alcove flickered and vanished and leaving in its place a blank wall, illuminated by two torches either side of a door with a bead curtain.

Minerva continued, "And may I now present, Sybil Trelawney"

The curtain of beads overhanging the door rustled. A old thin woman, draped with gauzy shawls, and cloaks and bangles all covered with shining sequins and glittering strings of beads stepped out, and slowly walked over to the couch and sat down on it. With a soft voice, barely over a whisper she said,

"The Inner Eye has spoken. A prophecy has come. I shall attempt to See it."

Neville looked at Teddy, confused. Teddy returned the look and a shrug - he was as confused as he was. Trelawney placed her hands over the crystal ball and closed her eyes. The room went silent. So silent, in fact, you could hear a pin drop. The room temperature dropped. The curtains drew closed and the torches extinguished themselves. The room went pitch black. Then, without warning, Trelawney's eyes flew open. They glowed white, and she began to speak, not in her normal mystical voice, but in a droning prophetic way.

'Blood for the Dark Lord on his dark throne

Blood from the three who the way is shown

The Chosen shall make the choice,

He shall be awoken by a single voice,

This decision shall thus be made,

To destroy the world or save.'

She went silent, and slumped back. The torches flickered back on. No one moved. Teddy looked at Neville in astonishment and mouthed, 'Does she usually do this?"

Neville shrugged as Hagrid said with his big voice, "What jus' happened?"

Minerva ignored him, and stood up, visibly trembling. "Thank you, Sybil, for your help."

Trelawney nodded, and stared into her crystal ball. Minerva gazed in the distance, thinking and finally noticed the room when Teddy called out, "Professor - I mean Minerva, what did that mean? Why are we here?"

Minerva glanced at Teddy, and swung her eyes over the staff sitting in front of her and Teddy standing in the corner. She locked eyes with Teddy.

"I thought you would ask this." she sighed. "You are new, you wouldn't know." Teddy bristled at his own naiveness, but he noticed that many others were now closely listening to her, although she was solely talking to him.

"The legend first started over three thousand years ago, in Dartmoor, after the Dark Necromancer himself was defeated..."

_xXx_

Oliver caught the Quaffle a split-second before it went through the highest goalpost, and threw it back to Scorpius, who again threw the Quaffle to the goalposts before Oliver deflected it again. Frank who was acting as the second Chaser, signalled a rest, and the three flew down to the ground, where Al was lying on the ground, reading.

"Looks like they're having fun up there" grinned Oliver, pointing at the two brothers, who were dive bombing each other and pretending to fall off their brooms.

"Do you think we should stop them?" asked Frank. Oliver nodded and brought out his wand, shooting red sparks over to the others, then turned away. Whatever Oliver did, Scorpius didn't know but Aidan and Shaun quickly flew over to where they were standing, complaining.

"Oliver.."

"Why the hell -"

"- did you shoot a spark over our heads?" continued Shaun

"We hate fireworks" they both said together. Frank chuckled, and they both turned to look at him "Sorry" he whispered.

Oliver clapped his hands eagerly, "Right people, lets play a game. We've taught you two to play now, so we'll do 3 on 3, 2 Chasers and a Keeper/Chaser; Scorpius, Aidan and Shaun against Frank, Al and me. Everyone okay with those teams?"

"I'm not playing," said Al from the ground, flipping over a page of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

Oliver looked like he could argue, but was distracted by Katie stumbling over to them, covered in dirt and twigs. Her face was covered in mud, and she had a cut on her leg.

"Katie, what happened!?" yelled Al, jumping up and rushing over to her. "Are you alright?"

"N-nothing. I just fell over" she stammered. The others had all rushed over to her now, and she was getting nervous with all the attention "No, really, I'm fine." She pushed her way out of the circle of boys, and walked towards the changing rooms.

Oliver said quietly, "I wonder if she wants to play Quidditch with us." Scorpius elbowed him to shut up, but then Al shouted to her retreating back, "Katie, have you been in the forest?"

Katie flinched, and Shaun slapped his hand over Al's mouth so he couldn't say anything else.

"Idiot" he hissed.

After Katie had disappeared into the changing rooms, Al walked back to his book and sat down again.

"Fine. We'll play just without you," Oliver huffed.

"Those teams aren't fair!" Aidan protested

"We'll manage, won't we Frank?"

"For us, I mean!"

Oliver laughed and grabbed his broom. "Let's play, three on two." With a disapproving look at Al, he added, "Again"

**A/N: What did you think? Please give your views on;**

**What does the prophecy mean?**

**What was Katie doing?**

**Do you like the story so far?**

**Tell me what you liked and disliked and, please review! I will update faster if you review more!**


	10. Author Note

**A/N: this is just a quick author note. ArainaKnyte (Guest), has said that my prophecy is a 'major ripoff' of Percy Jackson and the Olympians prophecy. I never even realised that until I found my copy of Percy Jackson and look through it. You were right. And I'm wrong. So I've changed the prophecy so it doesn't include anything from that prophecy. It now reads,**

**'Blood for the Dark Lord on his dark throne**

**Blood from the three who the way is shown**

**The Chosen shall make the choice,**

**He shall be awoken by a single voice,**

**This decision shall thus be made,**

**To destroy the world or save.'**

**please review and say if this is any better 'pwetty pwease?' I'll start writing the next chapter today!**

**Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far and the new prophecy.**

**SC**


End file.
